Closed Mouths
by evergreen17
Summary: Haley and Nathan are together but Haley hates Brooke who is Nathan's best friend.
1. Mischief

Ch.1 Mischief

_Ok I feel really let down how no one seems to like my other story so I'm starting this new one but I will keep up with the other one, I just need to get my mind distracted._

**This AU where in Tree Hill Nathan and Haley are together but Brooke is Nathan's best friend. Haley is always insecure around Brooke and da da da Brooke ends up preggers with Nathan's child. Bottom line Haley hates Brooke with a passion.**

Ok so maybe flipping Tutor girl off and telling her to ice it wasn't one of Brooke's most eloquent moments and making Nathan laugh in the process at his own girlfriend wasn't very cool. Did Brooke regret it? Hell no!

The Raven's had won so Rachel and Brooke had decided to make a victory party at the Gatina's house and everybody ended up there. The night was going fine, Rachel was keeping her cattiness to a minimum but that didn't stop Haley from making snide comments about her and pissing Brooke off in the process. All that Nathan did was try to stay out of it.

Trying to solve girl problems was not Nathan's forte and right now he was trying to keep his mind off the fact that his bastard brother had showed up at the party with Peyton Sawyer, his ex-girlfriend. He had seen when Brooke had spotted Peyton and Brooke's eyes had lighted up already making her way to the couple but Nathan had stopped her and reminded her that she had chosen Lucas over them.

"But just saying hi to them won't hurt, come on Natey she'll totally still love us"

" No Brooke she cheated on me and gave you hell when she caught Lucas trying to talk to you" the brunette just pouted and kicked at the ground like a four year old and Nathan gave in following her like a nanny as she bounded to the blonde couple.

" Hey Peyton! You look pretty!" and gave the curly blonde a huge hug but that sweet moment was short lived when Peyton barked at her to get off and pushed her away into Nathan. He got pissed and pulled a hurt looking Brooke behind him. "Peyton no need to be rude."

Peyton just sneered at him and Lucas just stood there like a dummy. Nathan didn't need this so he pulled Brooke away and gently led her back to Rachel and Haley who were both arguing.

"Oh so you're telling me that you didn't get in his head practically forcing him to date you? He was happy with Peyton until you came along!'' Rachel was towering over a petite Haley who was backed up against the wall but was not being intimidated at all now that she caught sight of Nathan.

"He loves me so butt out and stop being a bitch because everybody knows you want to nail Nathan because he is the only one you haven't gotten your hands on" Brooke heard the last bit and shoved Rachel over and started snarling at Haley.

"Listen here you little book worm, just because you're dating my best friend does not mean I won't give you a taste of my fist. Keep Rachel's name and mine out of that ugly mouth of yours" Haley was shocked and wouldn't back down.

"Do it and I'll make sure that he drops you and her, you don't want to test me" Brooke just giggled as she started watching out of the corner of her eye as Nathan got closer." Oh my Tutor Girl just ice it and Nathan will take care of it later". She grabbed Rachel's hand and as she passed Nathan she whispered in his ear how Haley was asking for tips on oral. He started laughing and made his way to his girlfriend and when he turned she flipped Haley off who did it back to her and Nathan saw and frowned at her.

"Uh oh looks like Tutor bitch is in trouble' Rachel snickered as Nathan started arguing with her.


	2. Wake Up Calls

**Ch. 2 Wake Up Calls**

**Totally loved the two reviews I got! Well I'm aiming to have readers laugh, frown, and jump up and down with giddy while reading this story so if I'm doing a good job just let me know.**

Brooke stared at her other best friend, Rachel, as she slept. Rachel was very pretty girl, long red hair, killer body and yet she wasted it all looking for love in all the wrong places. Brooke's heart ached sometimes when she heard Rachel sighed with wistfulness when she looked at Nathan and Haley.

Brooke knew exactly what Rachel thought with that single sight, they both wanted something like that, a shot at something that was close enough to love. The three of them had grown up with dysfunctional parents that threw their kids in the care of nannies while they jetted off to exotic places or their jobs. Being only children with no other siblings had made them selfish and a bit too rude when it came to caring about other people other than their selves.

Brooke and Nathan had grown up next door to each other so their nannies always planned play dates for them being the only little kids on that side of the neighborhood. By the age of 7 Rachel moved in and moved right into their little twosome changing it to a trio. They got along just fine, they did everything together and when middle school hit, puberty set in too.

Both girls developed beautifully and Nathan being one of the most handsome boys in their grade did not deter their friendship. Nathan grew up into their protector and Rachel and Brooke grew up to fend off all the wrong girls from dating their best friend.

"What are you looking at skank?" Rachel jokingly huffed out at Brooke as she rolled over on her stomach and stretched out.

"Just wondering how it's so early in the morning and you look so whorish" Brooke jumped from her perch on the window seat as she got away from the pillow Rachel threw at her.

Rachel just glared and moved lazily to the bathroom across the hall only to be shoved aside and running into the doorframe when Brooke zoomed by and slammed the door in her face. Rachel tried the doorknob, of course it was locked so she started to pound on the door and Brooke just cackled from the other side of the door" You snooze you lose!" Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance how dorky could her best friend get?

Nathan woke up in the guest room, that was really his room at the Gatina's, to hearing Rachel hollering and a screaming Brooke begging for her life somewhere in the house.

This was how he started his mornings practically every day of his life to the joyous sounds of Brooke and Rachel either trying to kill each other and ending up in his room looking for him to settle the problem or save one of them, mainly Brooke, or the sounds of their music and blow dryers.

He didn't mind these were the sounds of his family.

With a heavy sigh and sleep long forgotten he got up and headed out to the dim hall making his way to the main staircase he peeked downstairs and saw nothing, going slowly going down an ear splitting shriek filled his ears and he picked up his pace.

There they were in the living room with Brooke under the coffee table and Rachel trying to drag her from underneath. The sight was way too funny when all that Rachel manage to get was Brooke's pajama pants and Brooke ran hiding behind Nathan, he just laughed and laughed clutching his stomach." Nathan stop laughing it isn't funny she gave me a wedgie before we made it downstairs and now this!" she pinched him but he barely paid attention to her, he continued laughing even harder at hearing the new information.

" Well you should have let me use the bathroom first because you take longer to get ready and you know that the rule in the house is that you go last in because you take all eternity" Rachel growled at her and trying to take a swipe at her also. Brooke just huffed annoyed and stuck her tongue out at her.

Finally being able to breathe Nathan decided to referee so he could get breakfast and start his day," Ok girls, Rachel you had your revenge with that wedgie and Brooke you know the rules." Brooke let out and undignified loud what and Rachel fist pumped in victory.

What would he do without his girls?


	3. Situations

**Ch. 3 Situations**

The weekend passed very quickly for the trio. Saturday they spent the day with Haley, all was going good until Brooke accidently got food on her.

Brooke had been playing with her food and when she flicked her fork, it splattered potato salad all over her. Rachel tried to not laugh but ended up letting some snorts out and Nathan tried smoothing things over to no use.

With a shriek she threw her sweet tea in Brooke's face and Rachel got ready to throw her kool-aid at her and it ended up in Nathan's face when he jumped in front of Haley trying to stop Rachel. "Ok this is enough." Nathan shouted at Brooke and Rachel, he helped Haley up and walked away with her leaving Rachel and Brooke with shocked faces.

Bottom lip trembling, tears started to appear and soon one dropped landing on the stupid potato salad," Oh Brooke I'm sorry, I know you wanted everything to turn out alright." Rachel gathered Brooke in her arms as she started to cry. All of this angered Rachel and every bad thing that happened between them and Nathan started with that Tutor Girl.

There was fire in the red headed eyes, she was out for blood.

As Haley sat in the car while Nathan drove them back to his house to change, she thought back to how easy it was to get him mad at them. She knew better than to think of those two being harmless and innocent.

At first when she started dating him, she didn't mind them that much but Brooke and Rachel's beauty scared her and that hidden fiery behind innocent eyes put her on edge. Rachel just ignored her and pretended she wasn't there for most of the time and Brooke tried being nice for the sake of her friendship with Nathan but Haley just wouldn't budge. Her and Nathan were going good without them and if she could get them permanently out of the picture it would be perfect.

They finally arrived at the house but she was a bit disappointed when she realized it was Gatina's residence and not Scott's. "Why are we here?" her tone was a bit whiny and Nathan tried to ignore it as he replied "Well this is home."

"But this is Rachel's not yours." She crossed her arms looking up at the white mansion; its windows sparkled as if mocking her.

"Yeah, well you see Brooke and me practically live here with her, we even have our own rooms. The only time we go to our own houses is when the parents come back from their trips and we have to see them to reassure them that they are great parents and have our credit cards rewarded in the process."

"The correct way is Brooke and I." she dismissed his reply; Haley was concentrating on the part that all three lived together and that had her blood boiling.

After Rachel finally had her calmed down, Brooke blushed with embarrassment at having cried over something stupid as a food fight. Thankfully Rachel didn't say anything about it and continued picking up their thrash and throwing it away.

She pulled Brooke to her feet and together they walked in silence to Rachel's Denali.

When they pulled up to the house, they noticed Nathan's avalanche in the driveway. Brooke bounced out of the vehicle and dashed to the front door ready to beg for Nathan's forgiveness, Rachel cursed under her breath already anticipating how she was going to be the one to console her crying friend if it ended wrong.

Brooke ran up the stairs and went into Nathan's room to find it empty, she heard giggling coming from her and Rachel's room and figured it was Rachel planning to scare the crap out of her. She ran to the kitchen as fast as she could look under the sink and found silly string. She crept up the stairs as slightly as possible and avoided the creaks in floor and swung the door open" BE SILLIFIED!" she yelled at the top of her lungs only to drop the can and cover her eyes.

Nathan tried to cover a shirt less Haley as Brooke yelled for Rachel. When he looked up there was a petrified looking Brooke and a pissed off Rachel.

"What the hell Nathan that's my bed and our room. For quick lays you use the basement." Rachel really wanted to grab the Tutor Girl's hair and drag her out of the house.

"We-we were just looking for a shirt and we got carried away." He gulped not wanting to face Rachel's wrath.

"Well you could have given her one of yours and not hump her in our room." Brooke's voice cut through him like fire.

Rachel meanwhile had disappeared and came back throwing something at them, it was a t-shirt. "Sorry but I don't think you can fill out any of our shirts." She unabashedly looked at Haley's chest who just glared at her.

Nathan tried begging with his eyes to not start another argument right now as Haley changed into the shirt.

Brooke just stomped her foot and left the room, while Rachel stepped forward" You completely give the word idiot a whole new meaning."

Nathan left with Haley and didn't come back to sleep there. Rachel and Brooke both figured he went back to his own house.

All Sunday Brooke moped around the house and Rachel tried to cheering her up by baking her cookies.

Nathan came back eventually and the girls tip toed around him. There was something in the air that they couldn't explain what it was.

Each one of them was terrified of the unbalance.

Sunday night all the Rachel slept to was hearing Brooke toss and turn in the bed next to hers. It was sad to the red head how Nathan was letting just some girl come between them. They had dated different people and it never made their friendship crash and burn but with Haley it seemed that it was going that way pretty fast.

The next morning it was tense until Rachel started choking on her milk and spurted it out of her nose. Brooke screeched with disgust and Nathan tried patting her back forcefully and avoid laughing. By the end of that little episode and getting everything cleaned up the girls were sharing tentative smiles with him. By the time lunch came around it was like the sand box days and everything was good.

"I wonder when the next blow up will come" Brooke crinkled her face into a frown when she hard Rachel musing out loud.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Bee you know that he only fights with us because of her" Rachel narrowed her eyes at the tutor who was sitting next to Nathan at the end of the lunch table. Brooke followed her gaze and felt something in her kind of snap, she wanted to dig her manicured nails in Haley's face and leave permanent damage," Let's just bounce", she didn't wait to see if Rachel would follow.

Nathan frowned as he saw his two best friends leave and became furious when he caught Lucas admiring Brooke's backside.

Cheer practice was brutal with Rachel as co-captain, she wanted everything to be down perfect for the upcoming competition and having Peyton shooting back handed remarks about how she was a lousy friend wasn't easy for Brooke. It was even torturous that Haley was in the gym just watching Nathan practice like the dedicated girlfriend that she was.

Whatever Haley had against her was just way over her head and Brooke wanted to settle things once and for all. Ignoring Rachel's questions on where she was going didn't stop her from continuing her battle march towards Haley.

As Brooke was approaching Haley slightly panicked but pushed it aside when she saw Brooke's hesitant smile towards her and smirked on how naïve that girl could be.

"Sup tutor girl!" Haley frowned on this nick name.

"It's H- A- L- E- Y, Haley." She crossed her arms and leaned back on the bleachers.

"Sure, whatever, so I was thinking on making it up to you and Nathan. What's your idea on the perfect date?" Brooke impatiently wiggled from foot to foot like a toddler, Haley's eyes softened a bit but hardened at how Lucas was staring at Brooke and Nathan was glowering at him for it.

"Hmm let me think…. Watching you get run over by a bus?" Brooke's face fell for a moment, she couldn't take this anymore and she didn't have to either. She stepped closer and crouched down to Haley's eye level.

"Listen here James the difference between you and me is that I'm a Davis, over there is a Gatina and you want to keep pushing my buttons I will not hesitate to make sure Nathan does not even bother to share the same breathing space with you and make you look like the scum that is under the basketball team's shoes." Satisfied with seeing Haley's mouth hanging open she strutted off and noticed Lucas heated eyes on her, she blew him a kiss.

Maybe retaliating every time Haley decided to make her and Rachel look like a fool was going to be fun.

Rachel kept taking peeks at her as they drove home and Brooke fussed with the radio." What do I have monkey's on my face?" Rachel just snorted at this exclamation, little B. Davis was planning something and she was sure that it was bound to be fun.

"Oh nothing just wanted to know if I should scold you for flirting with Luke or praise you on the little stunt you pulled back there."

"Well let's just say that James doesn't know on whose turf she is on that's all." They both slowly made their way to the front door chuckling.

Both girls cleaned up and when they started making dinner Nathan came in.

"So what's the menu for tonight?" he tried peeking in the pots but Rachel hit his hands with the spoon.

"It's food and gross you stink go shower." Brooke pushed him towards the stairs and winked at Rachel.

She continued pushing him and when they started ascending the stairs she moved her hands lower to his buns, Nathan jumped and swatted her hands away," Chill out, you definitely need to get laid!" he stuck his tongue out as he ran avoiding Brooke's threats to leave him bald.


	4. Side Thoughts

**CH.4 Side Thoughts**

"Ok so what you are trying to say is that we are going to have a silly string war?" Both of the girls nodded their heads and Nathan just scratched his head, he was still confused, "Why are we going to do this again?"

"Well because we need to enjoy ourselves and try to rebuild some bridges with some people." Rachel made sure to pronounce everything slowly just to annoy Nathan, who just glowered at her.

The war was scheduled to happen Friday after the game instead of a stupid party and they were going to be playing in teams of two, it sounded pretty sweet but he had no idea who the other people were and he was kind of worried.

"Whatever." He left them to get ready before they whipped out their hairspray and asphyxiated him.

" So who are we really inviting?" Rachel looked at Brooke with suspicion.

"Well it's going to be me and you on the purple team, Lucas and Peyton on the red team, Nathan and Haley in the blue and that is it… you think it's a good idea?" Brooke gnawed on her bottom lip as Rachel thought about it and just nodded her head with a evil gleam in her eyes.

"Don't worry we just have to do things as planned." She smacked Brooke on her butt and ran off. "Don't be late for cheer practice." She yelled before slamming the door shut.

Brooke slowly made her way down stairs looking at the pictures that were framed above the stairs of her friends and all the parents. Thinking back on how they had to sometimes spend holidays together when they were in town for the sake of their kids or have to endure their whining. She stopped on the most recent framed picture of just them, Nathan was lying down on the back yard with Rachel on top of his side and Brooke curled in his arms.

Back in that time when the picture was taken Haley was still the tutor and wasn't such a problem, she was the one that had even offered to take the picture for them. Were things ever going to go back to normal? If normal included Haley, well Brooke had no problem with that if it meant that Nathan was good with her and Rachel.

Wishing for things was for fools.

Rachel strutted her stuff while walking in the hallway arm in arm with Nathan on their way to their lockers. Rachel huffed out her annoyance when she spotted Haley already waiting for Nathan; she stopped Nathan and pulled him into a corner.

"Answer me this Nathan, do you love her?" Her eyes desperately searched for an answer in his face and he flinched, the question burned him.

"I think I do. She was there when Peyton broke up with me and guided me through the whole ordeal of Lucas playing on the team…maybe I guess." Even to his own ears he sounded like an idiot.

Rachel mentally jumped with giddy, there was hope maybe after all," I didn't mean Haley I meant Brooke, but I think I might already know the answer though." She walked away and stuck her tongue out when she passed Haley.

Nathan was struck stupid, what the hell could be going through Rachel's head?

_Breaking my back to set a path to fame and fortune_

_This is my life_

_It's what I want and for this I would die_

_You wish the best, but still regret,_

_You're hiding truth behind your tongue_

_This silence pierces like a loaded gun..._

Before opening the doors to the school Brooke took a deep breath and plastered a big cheerful smile on her face and made her way in.

_Camera's flashing all eyes are on me_

_Posing pretty for everyone to see_

All eyes fell on her taking her appearance head to toe. Many waved at her others whispered as soon as her back was turned. She hated this, all their eyes ranking her between 1 and 10. One day maybe she could muster the courage to turn her back on this and just focus on her art and even renew her friendship with Peyton. Brooke giggled at the thought, sure when hell freezes over and Nathan leaves Haley.

_Now truth be told_

_It's all I know_

_I won't trip up_

_How can I fail my heart is so endowed_

_You wish that I would change myself_

_And chase after the dreams you have_

_My pen and throat will get me all I have_

Art, she just loved it and if she could she would hole herself up and with all the supplies of a lifetime and never come out. She had discovered her love for it just recently when Peyton had encouraged her to draw and give it a try. They had spent that afternoon in Peyton's room gossiping and before they knew it they had discovered something more that they had in common. Peyton had been ecstatic and went all crazy art teacher on her that whole day ordering her to draw the simplest things from a tree to the faces of the models on the fashion magazines she like to look at.

She kept walking being blissed out on the thoughts of going shopping for some supplies when she got out of school and almost lost her footing when she spotted Nathan hugging Haley. They were beautiful together but the fact that it seemed that Nathan was walking away from her and Rachel was a constant fear in the front of her mind. Brooke was terrified of the day he would leave them and that they wouldn't be able to stop him.

_You're trying so hard to keep me here_

_I'm packing my bags_

_I'm heading off anyway_

_You're trying so hard to keep me here_

_I'm packing my bags_

_I'm heading off anyway_

There were pencils, stubby looking crayons, oil and water paints, brushes with all different kinds of heads on them and she had no idea what the heck she was looking for. Rachel huffed out in annoyance, the one time she wanted to buy a gift for no reason just to be nice and she had no clue at what she was looking at. The day before after school Brooke had whined that she needed a poster board for a project and so they had went to a very well hidden arts and craft store that had everything, well, according to Brooke they did.

As soon as they had stepped foot inside she had zoomed everywhere trying to look at everything at the same time like a little kid in a toy store gushing over the materials to Rachel like a love sick teenager, too bad that she hadn't wanted to buy anything else but the poster board. It kind of made her feel a little twinge in her heart when she saw Brooke's dejected face as they rode home so here she was today trying to buy her something.

She whipped out her cell phone and dialed the only one who knew this stuff inside out, Peyton.

Nathan watched the game on the living room T.V. but his mind kept wandering to Rachel's question from yesterday and it hadn't let him sleep last night either. Today he had been so distracted that he had run into Tim head on, so both got sent home early from practice.

He saw a blur of blue and white pom poms and there she was practically on top of him asking him if he was ok and if needed anything. "Brooke your squishing me get off." With a light shove she fell on the floor, letting out a squeak of indignation as she got up and stood in front of the TV with her hands on her hips blocking his view. As he looked at her face he gulped and saw that she meant business," Oh uh", was all that went through his head. She jumped him, Nathan felt like his breath was knocked out of him.

He struggled with her pinching fingers, he rolled and they ended up on the floor him on top. Nathan tried getting her flailing arms pinned down and she kneed him in the stomach," oof!" He rolled away from her. Brooke pounced on him, her hazel eyes glittered from mischief, and she latched on to his shoulder and bit him. All hell broke loose then he screamed and popped her on the butt.

Rachel heard yelling as she walked into the house and came up on the sight of Brooke being carried on Nathan shoulder and then he flung her down and tickled her with out mercy. This was such a Kodak moment! She rushed to the kitchen and pulled out the "family" camera and rushed to the living room. She stood in the door way and click, she took their picture.

Both of their heads shot up and grinned at her.

"So I leave for a few and you guys are almost tearing the house down?" It felt like old times to Rachel.

Both Nathan and Brooke just laughed and tried to catch their breath. Rachel hurried to the kitchen to get Brooke's gift, she had it all gift wrapped in silver and big giant hot pink bow in the corner. When she stepped foot in the living room it was like Brooke's gift radar was on the look out, her eyes went automatically to Rachel's hands.

She squealed and elbowed Nathan off of her and jumped up and down like a little Chihuahua trying to get the present from Rachel's outstretched hands she stood on her tippy toes and threw it to Nathan who easily held Brooke off.

Nathan had one hand on Brooke's face and the other in the air waving the present. He shook the box," What do we got here…is it that face gunk you call cosmetics, a tooth brush, shoes… what could this be?" he threw the box back to Rachel and Brooke launched herself and knocked her down fumbling to get the present and she succeeded.

Brooke ran to the kitchen tearing the wrapper to shreds and when she opened the box her eyes bugged out. There was a lime green sketch book, the kind of lime green that blinds you in the sunlight, with a set of charcoals and pastels. She ran to Rachel hugged her and ran upstairs with the art supplies.

" Well that went well." With that Nathan went to the couch and started channel surfing and Rachel stood there a bit unaccustomed to the warm feeling that made her feel good…whoa.

**Well this is the longest chapter ever! You guys gave me the 5 reviews I wanted!**

**Ok I don't own the song, it's The Detectives Haven't Ruled Out Arson by the band Asteria and I give you the link also!**

www.

musictory

.com/music/Asteria


	5. Unexpected

**CH. 5 Unexpected**

So far, so good; everybody was getting along, no insults or thrown punches.

Rachel and Brooke were beating Lucas and Peyton's sorry butts. Right now they had them cornered between the shed in the corner of the property and the fence. Lucas tried to protect Peyton and shield her with his arms and giving his backs to the girls, it was useless; from across the street you could hear all the laughs. The only ones missing were Haley and Nathan but Rachel and Brooke didn't worry they'd get them later.

Peyton finally caved in," Ok I give up, you guys win!" she threw her hands in the air and the girls stopped." Gross I got silly string in my mouth." Lucas tried wiping his tongue on his sleeve, he looked really weird. Peyton just kissed his cheek, "You're such a dork, but I love you." Rachel and Brooke pretended to gag but still smiled at their sweetness.

Haley watched from the garage's window at how Brooke was enjoying herself and that itch to turn that smile into a frown irritated her. Brooke had this closeness with Nathan that she didn't have at all. Haley knew that once she dated the basketball superstar everything would be so different, they came from different worlds, but she was in love and when it came right down to the basics; it didn't matter.

Nathan watched at how Haley's intense glare was directed at his childhood friends. He really was so confused at how Rachel's simple question made him feel so awkward around Brooke, he had gotten so use to his friends that he didn't bat an eyelash when they walked around the house in their underwear looking for their clothes, and when Brooke did just that before the game looking for her cheerleading uniform he almost had a heart attack.

His best friend was beautiful and he was an idiot.

"Nathan come on we got to move before they find us." Haley beckoned him and when she opened the door they were ambushed by Peyton, Brooke, Lucas, and Rachel.

They were being covered by blue, purple, orange, and green silly string," I surrender!" he said the magic words and got a mouthful of silly string. He looked at Haley, she looked ridiculously funny and they were all laughing together.

The Gatina kitchen was filled with tense silence as the teenagers prepared dinner. Lucas and Nathan were setting up the table in silence, neither one not knowing how to start a conversation with the other, Peyton and Rachel were in charge of the burgers and fries that were on the stove but both girls kept their ears and eyes trained on Brooke and Haley who were in charge of dessert.

Brooke had just finished putting the brownie mix in a pan and Haley was making a fruit salad; so far the salad had melon, watermelon, strawberries, grapes and she was going to ask for the apples when she noticed the sign that was on the refrigerator that had a snap shot of all that were present in the kitchen minus her. Why wasn't she in it? She slammed the cutting board down, making Brooke jump a foot in the air and Peyton just muffled down her giggles, Rachel was oblivious to it all concentrating on making sure she didn't burn the burgers.

Taking deep breaths and reigning in the green jealousy monster, Haley pushed away the murderous ideas and continued cutting the fruit up.

The table was set and food finally cooked. Nathan sat at one end and Lucas on the other; Rachel grabbed chair to Nathan's left while Peyton sat next to her and on Lucas's right. Both Haley and Brooke went to seat down on Nathan's right and glared at each other.

"Well Haley, I always sit to Nathan's right and Rachel always on his left you can take the other chair right?" Brooke tried to snatch the chair away but Haley had an iron grip on it.

Haley smiled tightly and through clenched teeth replied," No I think I'll sit here, because you know I'm Nathan's girlfriend?" Brooke's face fell at the word girlfriend.

Meanwhile Lucas and Peyton tried to pretend like they weren't in the room and Rachel cackled internally waiting on the moment Brooke would pounce like wild animal and attack Haley. Nathan couldn't believe this; did he really have to choose between the two of them?

Nathan cleared his throat," Haley why don't you sit by me this time, won't that be nice Brooke?"

Brooke couldn't believe this, he CHOSE her. The code between the three of them was to never pick the boyfriend or girlfriend over any of them, he broke the freaking code and as she looked over to Rachel, she was kinda glad that she wasn't the only one that remembered the code.

" Fine Haley, you can have this seat, but I think I'll go eat somewhere else…more like my house where I can sit wherever the hell I want." Brooke shoved past her and headed straight to the kitchen to fix herself a plate and got the whole batch of brownies for herself. She didn't have to look back if Rachel was gonna follow or not, but sure enough she heard the slap of Rachel's flip flops.

" Really Nathan I never would see the day you would run me out of my own damn house for some girl, you disgust me by tomorrow I expect your stuff to be out." Rachel slammed the front door on her way out.

The dinning room was quiet. Rachel wasn't there to complain about people and Brooke wasn't there bickering with Peyton to see who could eat the most brownies, the only thing heard was forks being scraped against plates and the awkward gulping.

With each ticking minute, Nate felt like this emptiness was going to engulf him, like the halves that made up his heart had being ripped out. He needed to make peace, he had done the unthinkable, he had broken their code of friendship.

When everybody had finally left he grabbed his keys and sped off to the only family that he had ever known. As he arrived to Brooke's big ass house, he saw that the only light that was on was the one in the kitchen. With his headdown he entered the house and he wasn't surprised to see that the door wasn't locked. Who locks their door in Tree Hill?

He quietly made his way in the darkened house to the only light visible, his destination, his salvation or downfall, the stupid kitchen.

Brooke and Rachel were seated in opposite ends of the table, they were playing Uno." Deal me in."They didn't even look up, that was a good sign if they weren't surprised to see him show up, now the groveling started.

Rachel decided that she should take the first jab," Clean the bathroom for the rest of the month when it's my turn or do my delicates, pick your poison." She triumphantly got rid of three cards with the same number in yellow, green, and red.

"I'll clean your bathroom, when hell freezes over that's when I'll go near your thongs." Rachel shoved him and replied with," I don't like things being shoved up my butt."

"Whatever you'd like Cooper's tool shoved anywhere in you!" Rachel sucker punched him in the shoulder as she turned red and Brooke finally broke the silence with her snorts.

" Ok my turn, you have to drive me and Rachel to school every morning or wait for us after school practice for the whole month and please no more mental pictures of Rachel and Cooper's body parts."

Nathan automatically picked the after school pick up he so didn't want Haley complaining when he didn't go pick her up in the morning," Afterschool, you guys take forever in the morning."

Brooke smiled wickedly as she let two draw four cards hit the table and made Nathan grumble as he withdrew eight cards.

Soon the game was over as Rachel whooped their butts, she then ran to her Denali and took off without Brooke, leaving her stranded with Nathan as her ride.

She hopped in as Nathan was taking his hoodie off and throwing it in the backseat and he didn't move the truck she finally turned to look at him," Wha-." Nathan shoved his lips on her and it was hot brutal need, need to know what was going on, need to fix things, need…need to have her.

Brooke didn't know what to do but to respond back with passion she had no idea was there. As she broke the kiss for air she realized with amazement that she was straddling him, the steering wheel was digging in her back, his eyes were on her, she didn't care as long as he was looking at her and with whatever emotion he was hiding now it was all she needed.

When it was done for and there was no going back, the reality of what had just happened in Brooke's driveway, inside of Nathan's truck in the front seat, was pure wonderful sin. Their bodies had molded together like perfection, they had reached satisfaction at the same time, it had been earth shattering.

They had done the unthinkable and the world had not crashed down, but Nathan had just cheated on Haley, he had had sex with Brooke fricking Davis, one of his best friends…yet he hadn't felt guilty…until now.

Brooke really didn't know what to say, she was dumstruck,"We should go home now and whatever this is or just happened means nothing."

Rachel was down to almost chewing her toenails when she ran out of fingernails to chew, Brooke and Nathan were not home yet and it had been two hours, what had happened? Soon she heard the truck pull up and then Brooke ran by without saying anything, straight to her room; Nathan followed but more like tiptoed away.

Now that had been weird what had gone on? Rachel hated being left out of things, especially when it came down to her friends.

Before she tried to turn the doorknob to her's and Brooke's room, some muffled sobs reached her ears. Sure enough there was Brooke, well the shaped of Brooke under the covers, trying to muffle her crying…it wasn't working very well. Rachel climbed on the bed and slid under the covers, she slid a comforting arm over one of her best friends," What's wrong Booboo?"

Brooke hated that nickname and complained if anybody called her that, it only was another word for crap, but she just kept her mouth shut. She couldn't and wouldn't share this with Rachel, it was just her burden to carry. Why should she drag her into this big mess? Taking a deep breath she swallowed the bitter taste she always got when she was about to lie," Nothing I just miss my…dad, ya know with my birthday just being around the corner and all."

Rachel felt relieved that was what had gotten Brooke upset but she felt a sort of tickling in the back of her brain that she had just been feed a whole bunch of crap, but she couldn't push Brooke right now, she'd just give her space…for now.


	6. We See Only Faces

**Ch.6 We See Only Faces**

The weekend had been quiet and Rachel hated the quiet. Brooke had wanted to just stay in her room all day and Nathan had been with Haley all the time, doing who knows what probably memorizing the elements table. Rachel had indulged in some pampering time heading over to Chapel Hill to a spa and some shopping, she had pleaded and begged Brooke to go with her but the stubborn girl had refused.

As Rachel got ready in front of the bathroom mirror as Brooke showered, she took a really good look at herself, where would she be in ten years? She had all good grades but she had no passion for any of the classes she took. Would she end up a trophy wife, business woman, stay at home mom, or some old cat lady? Hell did she even want a husband, have kids? Rachel sighed and just kept curling her eyelashes. Life was just so much hard work, if all she could do was sleep she'd do it because reality was just too complicated.

Nathan breezed through the house trying to avoid running into Brooke or even Rachel, Rachel was the worse of the two considering she could smell a secret a mile away. He quickly text Haley telling her he was on his way to pick her up.

As he waited on the red light to turn to green he thought back to when they had been 11 year olds. When the girls slept over at his house they would insist on playing the Xbox nonstop. His mom use to tease him about how he would end up being married to one of them and Dan would roll his eyes and pray to god it wouldn't be Rachel, he would threaten to disown him if he had red headed grandchildren. Nathan laughed at this memory and remember vividly when they would all go outside behind his house where there was a creek. Brooke hated going there because of all the frogs and lizards but still followed she never wanted to be left out of anything. They had been trying to get on the other side of the creek by crossing a log, Nathan had crossed over first and he grinned wickedly when he saw how Brooke held on to Rachel's hand as the both were shuffling over he screamed," Brooke a lizard's on you!", she screamed and lost her footing, she fell pulling Rachel with her. Nathan had almost peed his pants watching them, Brooke had been hysterical and as Nathan rolled on the ground laughing he hadn't noticed that Rachel had already gotten out so when he looked up he met her fist.

That had been his first black eye given to him by Miss Rachel Gatina.

As he pulled up the curb and honked the horn to let Haley know he was there, he couldn't help but compare Haley and Brooke, they were both beautiful girls. He liked learning new things about his girlfriend but it didn't beat how he knew his best friend like the back of his hand.

Haley loved it when Nathan picked her up for school; it gave them a chance to talk or to just have quiet time together. She smiled as she took him in with her eyes, he was beautiful and amazing, and he had these dark blue eyes that stole her breath every time she looked in them.

" Haley I'm not going to be able to take you home after basketball practice, I have to wait on Brooke and Rachel to finish their cheer practice so that I can give them a ride home too." Haley couldn't help be frown at this. Didn't all three of them have cars?

" What's wrong with their cars?"

" I'm making it up to them about Friday so I have to give them a ride home every day for a whole month. In the mornings they catch a ride with Peyton or Bevin." All that Nathan could think in his mind about Haley was _"please don't be mad, please don't be mad, please don't be mad"._

" Sure it's ok I can catch a ride with Skills and Mouth." Nathan felt like ten years had been lifted off his shoulders with relief he felt at hearing Haley's calm answer.

Brooke was sitting in third block chemistry waiting for the bell to ring for fourth block which was cheer practice for her, she didn't get anything in chemistry. When she thought she had it all figured out, it was backwards and when she finally caught up the teacher had started to move on to a different area. When was she gonna catch a break in this class, at least the teacher was nice enough to let her do extra homework to bring her grades up when she needed to.

Great while she had been thinking about what a slow learner she was the teacher had moved on to talk about some polymers, what the heck this was chemistry class not polymer science…wait this was going to be on the test! Ugh…

Brooke hurriedly wrote a note and slipped it in Nathan's locker telling him that her and Rachel didn't need a ride from him after practice. She really hated distancing herself from him but it was necessary, in the morning when she had woken up and his face was the first thing she thought of and this odd fluttery feeling had settled in her heart…she was scared at what it was and was hell bent on destroying it.

"Brooke?" she spun around so fast she actually ending up hitting her elbow hard against the metal locker door, she looked up being trapped between those beautiful dark blue eyes and wanting to run away from those eyes also.

" Heeey Nate what's up?" she was relieved to hear herself not stutter at all.

" What was that you just slipped in my locker?" Nathan watched as her dimples disappeared and a shadow seemed to take over her eyes.

"Oh it was just a note to tell you that me and Rachel don't need that ride anymore."

" It's Rachel and I-" Brooke couldn't help but interrupt and lash out, " Sorry Nate but I'm not use to proper language, I don't practice it while I bang my tutor." Nathan's face contorted to a red/ purple mask of outrage and leaned down to her face to eye level.

"Don't you ever bash my relationship with Haley ever again. Got it?" Brooke didn't bother answering him, just pushed him away and headed to find Rachel.

As Nathan watched Brooke walk away and saw her hips swaying hypnotically, he suppressed a groan and ran a hand down his face trying to clear his mind of what had happened the day before. He had clung to her, memorized all her curves and hidden spots and now…well now he was a screwed up person. He couldn't even bring himself to talk to her.

"Ugh" he frustratingly punched the stupid locker.

"Dude I know you're like suppose to be sane and everything but what did that locker ever do to you?" Lucas grinned from ear to ear like a dumbass and Nathan was kind of relieved to see his half-brother.

" Man I was just toughing it up, you know, character" that was so lame but it was something if they were talking without arguing…like normal people.

"Come on little brother, looks like you need to keep your mind of a couple of things." With that Lucas led him away from his tormenting thoughts and onto the roof of the café where there was a homemade miniature golf course.

The burning that was in her legs kept her pushing forward, it was Rachel'S philosophy that if it didn't hurt or burn you just weren't giving it your all.

She led the squad through some serious workouts like running the bleachers and doing repetitive sets of pushups and abdominals with Brooke. She ignored the girls complaining and tortured moans, she kept pushing them forward.

Brooke was doing everything robotically and Rachel had had enough, she strode to the ice chest that had their waters and Gatorades, she grabbed a handful of ice and put it all down Brooke's shirt. Brooke shrieked and slapped at her chest trying to get rid of the ice chips that burned her tired hot body.

" You filthy whore!" she launched herself at Rachel and tackled her to the floor, the red head was prepared and easily maneuvered herself on top.

The rest of the squad wasn't surprised, this tended to happen at least twice a week, they never really harmed each other physically, just a couple of bruises. Peyton went to get the rest of the ice chest and poured it over the squabbling girls; they jumped apart shrieking and cursing.

Pretty soon they were all having a melted iced war; the gym was filled with laughter and yells.

Peyton, Rachel and Brooke sat together, shivering and smiling as the squad kept on having fun."I guess we needed that break."

Peyton and Brooke gave Rachel a WTF look," Chick you're like a cheer dictator!" Rachel just sucker punched Peyton when she heard this.

"Hey Peyton we're still catching a ride with you right?"

"But Rachel told me you guys were going to just ride with Nate." Peyton crinkled her forehead in confusion; something was up with this girl.

"Yeah Brooke what happened?"

"Something came up and Nate's in a mood, I just don't want to deal with him." How long could she seriously keep this from Rachel?

Lucas watched as Nathan drove home and he thought to himself that he was so glad that whatever was tormenting Nathan wasn't happening to him. He had a wonderful mom, Haley as a best friend and the Peyton the best girlfriend ever. Now that he thought about it he hadn't spoken to Haley in about two weeks and he kind of felt bad, what if Nathan was so trouble because there was something going on in his relationship with Haley?

He scrolled down the contacts in his phone and called her.

"Rachel just don't say anything until I'm finished ok? I kinda may of have…I slept with Nathan!" Brooke threw herself on her bed face down and waited to hear the screeches of Rachel to reprimand her of what a horrible person she was. Nothing happened so she rolled over and prompted her head on her hand to look at Rachel who was sitting on the bed next to her's.

"What?" Rachel was shocked…well not really but the sex part was shocking. Brooke's face twisted in pain as she retold everything, not exactly everything just that it happened when Rachel left them alone yesterday. She listened and didn't say a word, just got off her bed to sit on Brooke's and wrap her arms around her.

"Oh Brooke this is just a big mess on our hands, not just yours ok? " Brooke just nodded and laid her head on Rachel's shoulder. They stayed like that until they heard the front door slam shut and giggles and a deep laugh reached them. Nathan was home and so was Haley.


	7. Freeze This Moment

**Ch.7 Freeze This Moment**

If Rachel could have frozen the moments Brooke heard Haley's giggle followed by Nathan's laughter, you could base a whole horror movie off of the emotions that were there.

She could see some torture, maybe even a bit of a sadistic look cross her eyes, man she was so lucky she wasn't Haley at that moment. Before she could even say anything to her, Brooke flew off the bed and ran downstairs; Rachel only had a couple of seconds to blink and ran after her too. They sounded like a heard of animals running down the stairs, when they finally reached the final step Brooke ran to the kitchen, they weren't there she slid into the living room her socks sliding on the hardwood floor before she stepped on the carpet, they weren't there either. She spun quickly slamming into Rachel's body and sent them tumbling down in a mess of legs and arms.

"I'm coming to the conclusion that you really are a lot heavier than what you look like." Rachel gasped this out from under Brooke as she struggled to make the other girl get off of her. She finally got found some bare skin on Brooke's arm and twisted, that had the girl jumping off her like a firecracker.

" You filthy whore, ugh that's gonna leave a bruise."

"Nathan stop!" Haley's shrieks gained their attention and heard them coming from outside. They found them in the pool, splashing like some damn ducks, well in Brooke's mind they were.

Nathan felt his heart stutter as his eyes fell on Brooke.

Haley was a stupid fool, how she of have never seen this? Or maybe she knew all along and decided to ignore it, maybe that's where that deep seeded hatred towards Brooke had all begun, Nathan was in love with Brooke, irrevocably in love with Brooke and not her.

Rachel watched as Nathan and Brooke seemed to be in their own little bubble, and bam Haley steps in and is kissing him. Oh my Atlanta!

She wanted to jump in the pool, rip Haley off of Nathan, and drown the girl but what right did Brooke have? She was just some childhood friend, and the girl he cheated with on Haley.

Nathan's mind, hormones, and feelings were driving 100 mph crashing and burning, leaving his brain gasping for sense. He loved Brooke but he liked Haley or did he love Haley and like Brooke? Where the hell was he suppose to be? Which girl was the one for him, or did they deserve better than him.

Haley's lips broke apart from his and he only saw Rachel standing there, Brooke was gone.

Brooke was tired of all this stupid feelings, she was really thick in the head to not know how much she really liked him, but she was done with just being a friend, she wanted to be with him, with that set determination sleep came to her easily.

"Oh my goodness is that my get laid leper print bra?" Brooke just merely shrugged at Rachel's questioning and continued looking around the room for a shirt.

" Now you're not talking to me because I didn't kick out Haley? Is that it Brooke?" Brooke continued ignoring Rachel's questions, the silent treatment annoying Rachel.

"Brooke lets be mature and serious about it, if we're all rude and stupid to her, he leaves every time with her, we have to be smart about picking fights, but if you want to throw a fit I suggest you do it somewhere else." Rachel stormed past Brooke without giving her a second glance, if she had she would have seen the look of pain Brooke had on her face.

Yes Rachel was right, yes she was acting like a spoiled brat, and yes she was just being stupid.

Brooke threw herself face down on the bed and screamed; she kicked and punched the bed trying desperately to get rid of her frustration.

Nathan was rushing to second block when bam the door to the main building opened right into his face not to gently. It sent him sprawling to the floor with a bloody nose," Muthafucka!"

"Nathan I'm so sorry!" Peyton's green eyes took in his nose with horror. She reached out to him to help but he just swatted his hands away," It's fine Peyton I just need to go to the nurse- ow!" he had tried touching his nose, it hurted really bad!

"Come on Nate" with her help he got to the nurses office real quick and was surprised to see Rachel in there knocked out cold, the nurse barley looked at him passing to him a ice bag as she fluttered around Rachel nervously.

"Mrs. Creel what happened to Rachel?" she looked so vulnerable, the only tell tell sign that she was even alive was the rise and fall of her chest.

"She overworked herself, it seems that she was working too hard and not resting enough for that cheer completion, the poor dear girl." The nursed just clucked her tongue and finally took a look at Nathan's nose, "Well sweetie pie it seems that you will only have bruising and that's it-" "What am I doing here?" Rachel's shrill voice had never sounded so heavenly to Nathan's ears till now.

He rushed to her side, the confusion her face turned to happiness once she caught sight of him," Nate my head hurts and what am I doing here?"

"Babe you passed out, you've been overworking yourself."

"No I haven't I've been eating good and everything."

"You probably have but, when's the last time you've gone to bed early huh?"

Rachel frowned being stubborn not wanting to admit defeat," Just take me home Nate please."

Nathan wrapped his arms around her, helping her off the nurse's cot and with the help of Peyton they got her in his truck and he drove her home. He didn't even give her a chance of opening the door by herself, he did it and picked her up carrying her into the house. "Nate, I am pretty sure that I am perfectly able to walk on my own two feet," he still didn't put her down; he continued up the stairs to her room and put her in the bed.

"Rachel you'd think that by now you know that will always take care of you and Brooke because I care? Remember you guys got the chicken pox the summer before freshmen year?"

"We thought it was poison ivy ok, we could have sworn we had had it before like when we were seven." Nathan chuckled as he pulled her shoes off and tucked her under the covers," You dumbass that was me, and I couldn't play with you guys for like two weeks. I was stuck in my room and I could only talk to you guys when you guys would sneak away from the nannies and press your faces at my window." They both chuckled at the memory.

"But seriously, you need to stop mistreating your body thinking that you're Wonder Woman or something."

"It's just that I really want to win this year, and I love cheer, it's something that I'm good at." She pouted at Nathan; he just kissed her forehead and left her room, promising to be right down stairs if she needed anything.

Rachel felt lucky to have great friends like Nathan and Brooke, they were her only family, besides her old nannies but they had only been temporary. She really had no idea what she'd do without even one of them.

Nathan just decided that it'd be smart to just spend the rest of the day home, school could wait.

Thinking back on when he had gotten the chicken pox, he remembered how the girls would tape pictures that they had drawn to the outside of his window; the pictures would have them drawn together or telling him to get better soon.

He pulled out his wallet and there it was, sure it was a little wrinkled and dirty but you could still read out what it said: We love you stinky, but you look green, get better soon love Rachel and Brooke.

How sweet were his girls?

Brooke was furious, where the hell was Nathan and Rachel? Whitey had sent her cheer squad home without telling her so she walked into a gym filled with basketball players but empty of cheerleaders. She had had to walk home, by herself carrying her book bag and gym bag. She opened the door, slammed it shut, and hollered,'' You inconsiderate people left me to walk home, I could have been mugged, raped, or kidnapped where the hell were you guys!"

"Brooke shut up, Rachel's sleeping." Nathan came into the living room scratching his head.

"Eew what the hell happen to your face?" Brooke's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Well Peyton accidently hit with a door at school and if I remember correctly you had no problem sucking my face off the other day!" Nathan was aggravated and didn't think before snapping.

"Are you sure Peyton did that or was it Haley? She figure out you'd rather be with me than with her?" Brooke wasn't going to back down; this little fight was a little over due.

"Brooke you're- you're so full of it!" he angrily walked past her, when the hell did he start stuttering in front of her?

"I'm not done talking to you butt face!" she walked behind him and shoved him into the couch," Listen to me real good, you don't actually love her, she's just some diversion-" Brooke never got to finish her sentence, Nathan had grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him and was now just kissing her.

Brooke managed to break away and glared at him," What was that for?"

"You wouldn't stop talking" he crashed his lips once more to hers.


	8. Secrets

**CH.8 Secrets**

After that afternoon when Nathan had kissed Brooke, they didn't stop just there, they kept stealing kisses and touches every single time they could.

Nathan was still with Haley, and Rachel was in the dark. Brooke felt the guilt eating away inside of her, but every time she was with him it all disappeared, the only thing that mattered was being together in those rare moments they had to their selves.

Something was up with Brooke; it wasn't like a new haircut, more like some sort of big catastrophe secret thing. Rachel really didn't want to pry but she was dying to know. All that Nathan did was walk around the house like he was getting some….Rachel hit her slapped her forehead leaving a big red mark on it; Brooke and Nathan were fooling around.

Why hadn't they told her, Rachel wasn't really mad about it just hurt that they hadn't trusted her enough to say something? She needed a drink, she needed a drink now and she knew exactly who to go to.

The house smelled of pure weed, sex and alcohol, it was all Owen. She spotted the guy in the corner of the room with a girl rapidly talking his ear off. Rachel slunk towards him making sure to catch the girl's eye, and wrapped her arms around his neck and staying there. He didn't push her off or even wave goodbye to the girl that stormed away, he just wrapped his arms around her waist and held her, god he had missed her.

"What are you doing here Rachel? They finally cut your chain loose?" he couldn't help but to take a dig at her, she had left him after all because of Brooke and Nathan.

"Let's go upstairs." He didn't protest as she led him to his bedroom.

Haley was lounging outside by the pool as Nathan swam, they hadn't had an argument in two weeks and that also included that she hadn't seen the hazel eyed brunette or the feisty red head, it was so far heaven to Haley.

"Watcha doing Tutor girl?" the raspy voice scraped at her sanity, she turned her head to the right and there SHE was.

"I've done told you it's Haley." She took in just how beautiful Brooke really was; she had pale skin, long legs, flat tummy, perfect boobs and long chocolaty brown hair.

"Whatever" Brooke dismissed her with a roll of her eyes and walked past her lounge chair and continued to the diving board. Haley observed how the fading suns afternoon rays of light played across her face and was jealous; this girl was 24/7 with Nathan all the time.

All of a sudden water splashed all over her, Brooke had done a cannon ball." Brooke you got me all wet!"

Brooke just giggled childishly," That's what she said!"

Nathan really had no idea what to do, go help Haley get a towel, the girl he's suppose to be head over heels with or given in and be drawn to Brooke?

"Brooke are you awake?" Rachel poked Brooke with her toe, as they lay in their separate beds. Thunder crashed outside and the brunette barely stirred, she scrunched her nose and buried herself deeper in the cocoon of the comforter. Rachel gave her one final poke that made the brunette jump awake, "Rachel did it!"

What the fuck! Even in her dreams Brooke saves her own skinny ass? Touché.

Brooke squinted in the darkness, slipped off her bed and crashed on top of Rachel pinning her to the bed," Why are you molesting me with your foot in the middle of the night?" Rachel just wiggled around sliding Brooke off of her and turned facing her, "You know I'm scared of thunder storms" the girl scoffed and threw her arm around the red head," Bitch you're such a pussy!" Rachel just thumped Brooke on her forehead; the other girl just thumped her back.

"Can we go to Nathan's room, please?" Brooke silently got up, pulled Rachel after her and took hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together like when they were little kids and they had broken something expensive and had to tell their nannies.

They crept across the hall, opened the door and could make the form of Nathan sprawled out across his bed, like he was attempting to take up as much room as possible. Rachel went to his left and Brooke to his right, they slid under the covers, shoving him to the middle." Rachel? Brooke? What'd I do?'' He sat up looking at them confused and half asleep.

A crack of lightning lit up the room and Rachel snuggled to him even more," Oh." He slump back and wrapped an arm around Rachel and laced his fingers through Brooke's.

They peacefully slept through the night.

Nathan was the first to wake up, his arm was asleep, it had stayed in the same place the whole night around Rachel's waist. Brooke had her back to him, her hair spread out on the pillow; Rachel's head rested on his heart. They hadn't shared a bed in a long time…maybe even a year, God he missed his girls.

Rachel woke up next, Nathan was trying to maneuver his arm from underneath her so she lazily rolled over," Thanks Rach I thought my arm was a goner for a moment there." Brooke's hand flew out hitting him upside the head," Shut up, I'm sleeping." Nathan's only response was to shove her, she retaliated by kicking him, he popped her and in trying to stop her from punching his arm he accidently elbowed Rachel, pretty soon they were kicking, smacking, and popping each other like a bunch of five year olds.

" Either I need a bigger bed, a lock on my door or you guys need to lose a couple pounds." The girls looked at him with a you're so dead look. The bombarded him with their pillows, he crawled off the bed begging for mercy. They went after him and grabbed him by his feet, they dragged him down the hall and Rachel yelled," Rug burn bitch!"

He managed to hold on to his door frame and kick them off; he slammed his door on their faces. The pounding on the door did not persuade him one bit at all to open it to two crazy girls.

Haley walked the halls arm in arm with her best friend, Lucas Scott. They had known each other since they were eight, and were like brother and sister.

Lucas can still remember the day Haley confessed to him that she like his half-brother Nathan, shit had hit the fan. There had been a screaming match, a broken lamp and tears (mostly on Haley's) part; but he came to accept the fact that she was going to date him no matter what and he just needed to sit back and support her.

He listened as she gushed about him, bitched about Rachel, and cursed everything towards Brooke. He was so glad that Haley and Peyton at least got along, or there would have been a World War Three.

" So Hales you finally let go of your petty grudge against Brooke?" Haley felt herself bristle like a feline at the mere mention of Brooke's name.

" What don't I have against her? She's always coming between me and my boyfriend, and Rachel just looks at me like she could skin my ass and not regret getting the death penalty on that one." Lucas just chuckled." Haley you knew dating Nathan came with baggage and that included his girls."

" You're taking their side now?"Lucas just started to pinch the bridge of his nose, he really didn't want to get into it with her, in the middle of the courtyard.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw blond curls," Peyton!" he frantically waved her over with urgency.

Brooke's world was spinning and she soon found herself on the floor of the girl's bathroom with Bevin hovering over her.

"Omg Brookie you look sooo green!"


	9. Truths

**CH.9 Truths**

Bevin's big child like eyes stared at her with worry as she helped Brooke up from the floor.

"Brooke do you need Rachel or Nathan? Maybe I can go find Peyton in the art room-"Brooke cut her off" No no no Bevin I'm fine, I guess is shouldn't of have skipped breakfast…" Brooke trailed off as she stared at her reflection, something was off.

She had rushed home probably breaking many laws and earned herself lots of enemies considering how many mad driver's had flipped her off as she recklessly drove home.

"Where was it? Where?" oh great she was talking to herself like a lunatic. She frantically searched in all of the kitchen cabinets and still didn't find it; she almost broke her neck when she tripped twice going up the stairs. She searched in the bathroom closet and sink cabinet and AH! There it was: a pregnancy test.

Her hands shook and she dropped it, the boxed just tumbled down to the floor and it mocked her suspicion. She didn't pick it up, she couldn't, and she was scared.

Brooke left the unopened pregnancy test on the floor and she climbed in the tub and counted in her head trying to see if she had just simply skipped or was late.

"Ok let's see the last time…two weeks… three times…the 5 of August… it's the 28 of October…shit!" she was two months late. With trembling legs she climbed out of the tub and bent down to pick the test up, she didn't open it she just stuffed it back from where she got it.

Nathan came home to find Brooke sitting at the kitchen table with her sketchpad, the one that Rachel had bought her, pencils and charcoal laid out and balls of paper littering the floor. `

"Watcha got there cookie?" he came up behind her chair and leaned over her shoulder to take a peek, she slammed the sketchpad close so fast it took him a minute to realize that she wasn't going to show him.

Brooke looked over her shoulders to meet Nathan's curious eyes full of hurt, oh well dipstick.

"Have you done it with Haley?" the sudden question was like whiplash to his brain," Um…uh, um…no, I haven't touched Haley." He looked in her eyes; he wasn't going to lie to her.

"Oh, well then what the hell am I? Am I like a punching bag to get your frustrations out on, you know just a fucking bag?" she threw her words out with disgust.

What was she to him? She held her breath as she watched him struggle to come up with an answer. She pushed back her chair, conveniently hitting him with it because he was still standing behind her, and flounced out of there.

He was dumstruck, he was a dumbfuck.

Rachel reveled in the feeling of numbness as Owen caressed her body and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as she continued puffing away on the blunt that they were sharing.

Nathan kissed her with newfound fever, trying to drown himself in Haley and forget about her… hazel eyes…dimples… dark brown hair… fair skin. He opened his eyes and only saw Haley with her honey blond hair, warm brown eyes, and golden skin. Disgusted with himself he pulled away from her.

"Haley we need to talk." Worry filled her face and she gently clasped her hands with his," Are you ok? Your parents?" guilt and remorse twisted his insides, it was getting a bit difficult to breathe and the room was just really really warm.

"I cheated on you, I cheated on you with Brooke-" **SLAP- **her hand print was etched on the left side of his face, tears of anger started to prickle her eyes.

"How could you!" her screeching was followed with blow after blow that Nathan blocked.

"Listen to me, please listen to me" he had maneuvered himself behind her on the couch and he cradled her against his chest as he tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…listen to me please…Hales.." she tried to ignore his pleas, her heart was shattered and trampled on by his insensitive boy feet.

Rachel was stupid drunk when she stumbled up the driveway to her house; Owen had given her a ride back so she wouldn't end up with her car wrapped around a tree. Her keys wouldn't cooperate and she kept dropping them, "Shit!" she had finally managed to open the door but she had been leaning against it so she fell in landing on her face.

"I really don't think that the floor looks good with your face plastered all over it." Brooke stood before her with a smirk on her face; she helped her drunk friend up and shut the door. Man Rachel was not just a clumsy drunk but a heavy drunk also, they were maybe on the seventh step when Brooke dropped her.

Rachel just slid down the rest of the steps and ended up in a slump at the base of the stairs," Ugh where the hell is Nathan when we need him?" she slowly walked down and propped Rachel up and dragged her by the arms up the stairs.

Nathan was currently holding a sleeping Haley when he got a text from Brooke asking him where he was, he ignored it and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

He had stayed trying his damnest to comfort Haley, but what kind of comfort was he really giving her if he's the one that put her in tears?

He had pleaded for her forgiveness and Haley only asked why should she? Why did it have to be Brooke of all people? When and for how long had he been with Brooke behind her back? She had fallen asleep crying as he held her.

Rachel knew what concrete felt like when it was being jack hammered, her brain was going to explode, she rolled over and ran into a warm body." Move over Owen," she pushed against the body and her ears exploded with Brooke's screeaching." You lousy lying bitch that does nothing else but lie!" Brook had jump so fast off the bed that she didn't even notice when the room spun a little bit on her.

"You told me you were done with Owen! You fucking lied to my face every time I asked where you were-"

"I lied Brooke? Huh, if you're looking for a betrayer look in the mirror, you and Nathan have done nothing but snuck around Haley and haven't even bothered to tell me!" Rachel had invaded Brooke's personal space and pushed her back," I don't need some sort of lecture from you about lying and who the hell I'm with." Both were breathing fast and had adrenaline coursing their veins. The ticking time bomb had exploded but on the wrong people.

Brooke couldn't defend herself because Rachel was right, she should have said something, she was the dirty lying bitch in this scenario but she wasn't going to admit to it, she was too stubborn and full of pride. She shoved her back, "Bitch.", she spun around and walked out of the room, Rachel wasn't going to just stand there.

Rachel was infuriated; she was going to have the last word in this argument, she followed Brooke and grabbed her wrist spinning her around, " Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel's growl made Brooke's eyes widen with surprise. Brooke snatched her wrist back," Why didn't you tell me about Owen huh?"

" I asked first!" Rachel's yelling didn't even make her bat an eyelash, she ignored her and turned around once again and continued walking, she was about to take the first step down when Rachel aggressively turned her around," I want an answer Brooke." The brunette pushed the red head back, she lost her balance. Brooke only caught sight of Rachel's horrified face.

Rachel tried reaching out to Brooke, to save her but only grasped air. She painfully watched as Brooke bounced down the stairs like a rag doll and landed in a heap." Brooke!" she ran to her, she was scared of touching her and hurting her even more.

_Poppin bottles in the ice, like a blizzard  
When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard  
Sippin sizzurp in my ride, in my ride, like Three 6  
Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6  
Like a G6, Like a G6  
Now now now now now now I'm feelin so fly like a G6_

Rachel's ringtone went off scaring the crap out of him, he felt around in his pocket finally finding the damn phone and answered," Raye what the fuck it's like four in the morning!"

"Nathan it's really bad, it's Brooke." Nathan shot straight up, Haley mumbled something waking up."What do you mean Rachel." He could hear how his redheaded friend was crying and trying to pull it together to form complete sentences," We were fighting- you and her fucking-Owen and she fell down the stairs…Nathan there was blood everywhere!" He only managed to understand bits and pieces but the last part froze his heart. He untangled himself from Haley, almost pushing her off of him and onto the floor, he grabbed his shoes in one hand and his keys in another, he didn't glance back.

Rachel hated the sterile walls, floor and smell of hospitals. She couldn't keep still, the nurses couldn't give her any information and Nathan hadn't arrived yet. She spotted the doctor coming towards her way, she rushed to him bombarding him with questions and accusations," Now, now child stop fretting and go see her." Rachel didn't need to be told twice and hightailed her ass to Brooke's room.

Brooke was in oblivious numbness, she couldn't feel a damn thing and that was a blessing. She took in the room and was a bit scared, what the hell had happened? She closed her eyes once again and fell asleep.


	10. Sunshine

**CH. 10 Sunshine**

**Special thanks to:**

sobreyra274

CaseyJr

JustLikeBrookeDavis

belle teamcullen

Abbeyroadgirl13

NaeNae1495

Linda19

**You have guys have stuck with me and my story from the beginning! Ok so I have decided to do Brooke and Scott! Oh and for the ones that wanted Brooke and Logan… there will be something that you can look forward to in the new story! Lol**

**P.S. I'm not a doctor so all the medical stuff? I pulled outta my behind!**

She was hooked up to a heart monitor, her left leg up in a cast and all of it because it was Rachel's fault, that was what kept going around and around it her head. If she hadn't argued and pushed for an answer maybe Brooke wouldn't of have fallen.

" Rachel I see Elmo! Oh man never mind it's just you!" Brooke's raspy giggles were like angel's singing in her ears, Rachel launched herself at Brooke.

" Oh my good Brooke! I'm so sorry and I love you-" Rachel was blubbering like a child as she held on to Brooke. Waiting to see how Brooke was like being in hell for over thousands of years, she had never felt so relieved when she heard her friend's raspy voice.

"Rachel I can't breathe!" Brooke could barely squeak out her protest, the redheaded girl was just too freakishly strong for her own good. Rachel finally let go of her, she looked a bit embarrassed. "What happened?" She noticed how a shadow seemed to pass over her eyes and waited for an answer."Well?"

How to explain to Brooke that she was in here injured because they had had a fight? " You see, we were arguing and we were standing close to the stairs and you pushed me but you ended falling back also…and it was just so stupid Brooke and I'm so sorry!" once again Rachel latched on to her crying.

"Rachel there was blood! Why was there so much blood?" Brooke started to panic and trashed around in Rachel's arms. What happened to the baby, her baby?"No! No! _NOO!" _Brooke's yelling caught the attention of the nurses and a doctor, they all rushed in. Rachel was being led out when Nathan was trying to get in the room.

Nathan held Rachel as they waited outside the hall, Brooke's screams could still be heard. He hadn't been able to see her; he had been late because of Haley. She had run out after him demanding for an explanation and the only thing he could say was the word Brooke before she lit up like a firecracker calling him all sorts of names and cursing him till time's end. He had tried calming her down, but if she wouldn't listen to him he could afford to waste any more time arguing with her when Brooke was in the hospital.

As he was backing out she had ran to get behind his truck, was she crazy? He had no other choice but to get out and try to move her.

"What is so special about her that with a single phone call you drop me like that?" she was going to get her answer no matter how much it hurt her and how hard it was to hear it. The light outside was turning a light lavender color, the sun was waking up, it was beautiful but none of it mattered. At this moment the boy she loved so dearly and was so hell bent in pleasing had to choose on what they were going to do or if there was going to even be a they.

Nathan looked at her with wide eyes," Haley I have to go, it's Brooke and Rachel needs me. They are my family, they are all I have, I have tried so hard and in their own way Lord knows, they have tried getting along with you but you didn't care. You didn't see past what everybody thinks about them, you didn't bother trying, or even giving them a shot. Rachel she's this great person, so beautiful and she is always doing everything to make me and Brooke happy." Nathan stopped, letting the words sink in, he had never really thought about it but it was so true," And Brooke? She's so innocent, thinking everybody has some good inside of them somewhere; she has this crazy hope and undying faith that I just don't know where the hell she gets it from. Me and Rachel," Nathan started snorting when he remembered his grammar error," I mean, Rachel and I, we are always talking her down from the skies, it gets hard for the three of us-"

" Nathan I don't care about them I only care about you an-"

"You don't get it do you?" Haley just shook her head no," To care about me you have to care about them too. Rachel was always giving me the ideas for all of our dates, remember the trip to the zoo? The fireworks down at the beach? Brooke was always giving me advice on how to treat you with the most respect and when me and her happened…well she protested and I pushed and shushed her guilt because I wanted her at that moment, I wanted her then and I still want her now." He felt his stomach drop when he uttered those final words; he didn't know his true feelings until now that he had told everything to Haley.

Her heart was on the flat line , she could barely feel it beat, he had took it and crushed it with his words. She always knew in the back of her head that all her accusations, guilt trips, and fights that she had picked over the girls would just come back to bite her in the end, she had lost the one thing she cared about, Nathan, he had given up on them. Haley just couldn't and wouldn't let go of him no matter what.

" Nathan I forgive you, but I can't let you go." She grabbed on to him, hugging him to her not wanting to let go." We can get past this, we love each other…I –I can get along with the girls-"

Nathan was growing exasperated now; he needed to get his ass to the hospital." Haley we can talk about this later, I'm sorry." He steered her away from his truck and placed her next to the mailbox.

He didn't even bother looking back at her through his rearview mirror, he couldn't deal with her.

The doctor was whispering with the nurses stealing glances at her every few seconds. She felt like her skin was crawling, she wanted to know what was going on, what about her baby?

When it seemed like an eternity had gone by, the nurses finally left and it was just her and the ancient looking doctor.

"Let's see here Ms. Davis; according to our tests and diagnoses…well you seem to be pregnant my dear. The child survived the fall, but just barely any type of stress can strain the placenta and a miscarriage can occur. You seemed to have broken your left leg in two places but that can heal pretty quickly." All that seemed to come out of the doctor's mouth was blah blah to Brooke's ears, she had tears of happiness cloudy her vision, the baby was ok.

" The baby? How…" Brooke's raspy question stopped the doctor and he replied telling her she was about two months and a half along.

It looked like sunshine was personally shining down on Brooke Davis.


	11. First Impressions

**CH.11First Impressions**

Worry ate away at her insides, starting at her toes and ending at her temples with a killer migraine. To tell or not to tell? She paced back and forth, barley noticing the cold floor that was making her toes numb, pulling her IV drip with her. In Brooke's mind there was no doubt that she was going to keep the baby, there was no hesitation. She was sure that Rachel would help her with anything that she could but Nathan; she couldn't even picture him by her side in seven months when she gave birth. She was two and half months, she was bound to start showing and there wasn't enough time to prepare a backup plan, she needed to wing the whole damn thing. Man she needed to pee, again!

Owen nervously made his way to the elevators with his heart on his sleeve, he had showered shaved, bought flowers and a balloon from the gift shop for Brooke, all to win brownie points with a wild red head. He had tried getting Rachel to come see him last night but she had blown up on him and then broken down telling him everything that had happened, he hadn't known how to comfort her but made some lame sex joke. Her eyes had burned holes to his soul and left him with a major boner. Dumbass. That's what he was but he was no fool to not be oblivious to what Brooke and Nathan thought of him.

He was only two years older than them and had went to the same school so they had had plenty of time in high school to get to "know" each other. He can still remember how his face stung from Rachel's bitch slap, Brooke's smirk and twinkling eyes, and Nathan sulking in the corner.

_Three years ago_

_Owen watched mischievously as the new crop of freshmen made their way through the courtyard. He loved watching how awkward and naïve they were. Him and his football buddies sat on the lunch table that was the farthest from the others, they had a good view of everybody else, they always rivaled the basketball players on the popularity pyramid, especially when it came to fighting over the cheerleaders._

_His best friend, Chase, elbowed him and jutting his chin out to a trio of girls. They were interesting to say the least, one was blond with a scowl that distorted her beauty, there was a red head but he really couldn't see her face, she was walking backwards talking to fucking Nathan Scott. That pretty boy was already a legend and he was just a freshmen, the ass wiped already made him sick with his cocky grin and spitting game at the senior cheerleaders and the girls just teetered at how "adorable" the kid was. He completed ignored him when he zoomed in to the girl that had her arm linked through his, she was a gorgeous brunette that had a pair of Bermuda shorts that showed off her tan legs a halter top that just made you just focus on her boobs. He was smitten._

_He watched fascinated as she threw her head back and laughed at something that the Scott kid said, he deposited them at the cheerleading table and he went back to the lunch room, catching up with some other ballers. It was time to go in for the kill," Watch this Adams!" Chase just rolled his eyes and started betting with the other guys as soon as Owen turned around on whether he would score a number or not. Freshmen girls were always the easiest to take advantage of, the easiest to woo._

_Owen only made within two feet of them when the blonde's head whip around and stared at him with calculating big green eyes, he froze and then the bell rang, it was if the blonde knew his plan all along, she smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. She leaned over and whispered something to the red head, he still had to see what she looked like, the red head just grabbed his prey's arm, the brunette, and dragged her to her feet and rushed her along to the school._

_What the heck! He needed to talk to the girl. He rushed after them, they were maybe fifty people between him and her. He skirted past giggling freshmen and well developed sophomores that he was so totally gonna check out later. The trio of girls ducked into the girls' bathroom, crap! He stopped and waited, they eventually had to stop peeing. The halls started to clear and the tardy bell ran and still no girls, he rounded the corner and stuck his head out. He watched from his hiding place and waited, the door opened and giggling spilled out. The first one to come out was the blonde, she walked with determination to the front door, first day and she was already skipping? The chick had balls._

_" Bye Peyton! Have fun with your vibrator!" the voice was a whisper shout, the blond turned and flipped the brunette off that was now standing in the middle of the hall. Owen ducked back and waited for the blonde to leave and give him time to sweep the other girl off her feet. The girl leaned against some lockers and whipped out her phone, furiously typing on it. Owen straighten out his clothes, popped a mint in his mouth and he was ready._

_"Hey you lost?" the girl hid her phone away so fast he practically saw her hands blur. Once she saw he wasn't a teacher she relaxed and leaned against the lockers._

_"nope just waiting on a friend." She puckered her lips in concentration and then smiled, she had perfect white teeth and dimples that could melt him." Hey aren't you Morello?"_

_She knew his name!" Yuh." He cockily leaned down on her, he could drown in her green eyes._

_She pushed him back with her finger," You don't like my friend." She side stepped around him and leaned against the other lockers, across from him._

_Who was her friend? " Who? Maybe I can learn to like him… in exchange for a name of course." He crossed his arms and watched her._

_"Maybe you can meet him; he'll be here in a few." She didn't tell him her name, damn. He was getting tired of her games._

_He crossed the few steps to her and leaned down his face to her's again. She bit her lip and stared at him in the eyes, he was hypnotized by those pink pillowy lips. He was leaning down even more to capture those lip," Yo Davis!" she ducked from beneath his burly arms and skipped to the punk, Scott. The kid wrapped his arm around her and she held on to him with both arms, his blood seethed._

_"Whoa, hold on! Davis? As in Brooke Davis?" the girl nodded at him with a beaming smile while the Scott kid just frowned at him._

_" Yup!"_

_Brooke Davis was another legend, she was notorious by the trouble she got herself in middle school and there were lots of predictions for the freshman already. But if Owen recalled well, it was Scott, Davis and another name he couldn't remember, where was the third person? " See you later Morello, we got to go." With that the Scott kid steered him and Brooke around Owen and kept walking. Owen latched on to Brooke's wrist," I think you owe me a kiss." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she tried pulling her arm away, Nathan didn't know if he should intercede, he had to let Brooke fight her own battles sometimes._

_" Eww perv let go." She scrunched up her nose and pulled, Owen was stubborn and didn't loosen his grip. All of a sudden he was turned around and received major abuse too his face, he had just gotten slapped!_

_She was beyond gorgeous, she was flawless, Brooke was forgotten instantly and replaced the tall redhead girl, with the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. The name Gatina popped up in his brain, Rachel Gatina was the third person that completed their little troublesome group. He recalled the cheerleaders who loved to gossip, refer to them as the bratpack. They were loyal to each other, but so reckless and cruel._

_There he was the filling of a pissed off Rachel, smirking Brooke and sulking Nathan pie._

He had fallen head over heels for that girl and it was all thanks to the smirking brunette. He needed Rachel, it was so odd to think about it but he just couldn't function without her. If Rachel wanted the Statue of Liberty named after her, he would make it possible, if she needed the sun to set on her demand he would arrange that, if she wanted the moon he would reach it for her.

He walked into Brooke's assigned room; she was sleeping while Rachel kept guard over her. Owen cleared his throat and Rachel's body snapped to his direction so gracefully that he was breathless.

"What are you doing here?" her question sounded harsh as she hissed it out to him. What was he doing here? He didn't even know it himself.

"I-I wanted to see how Brooke was and to see if you needed anything." Her heart melted a little at his deep voice, she could have been a puddle of mush.

"Owen?" Brooke's voice broke their moment, she looked a bit confused.  
Owen's throat itched with apologies and his body prickled with sweat and Brooke just laid there in her hospital bed with her left leg prompted up, cool as a motherfucking cucumber. Rachel had left for the cafeteria claiming to go get Brooke's favorite Topeka pudding just to avoid her questions, leaving Owen to deal with Brooke's wrath.

"So did I interrupt a Browen reunion?" Brook's sarcasm bleed through him, he regarded her with serious eyes.

" Brooke I came here to apologize with you, I shouldn't of have let Rachel have so much to drink an-and-" Brooke held her hand up to stop his word vomit.

"Owen just shut up and help me off this bed, my favorite kind of pudding is chocolate not some damn Topeka." Owen hurriedly rush to her side and helped her into the wheel chair. He was grateful that Brooke didn't blame him or call security to throw him out or something.

Brooke just wanted to go home and hide hell she didn't even want to go back to Rachel's house; she would prefer her own cold one because there was never one else but her. Nathan hadn't stopped by to see her, the only one that had been by her had been Rachel since she had woken up. Rachel had mentioned earlier that Peyton would stop by with Lucas to pick her up and help Rachel get Brooke situated. So where the hell was Nathan?

She hadn't been able to get any rest emotionally or mentally, she needed to tell him.

Nathan couldn't bring himself to talk to the girl of his possible future, Brooke, he knew that he wanted to spend every waking minute with her but didn't know how to make it possible. He had treated her in the long run as nothing else but a toy that he picked up and threw away every time he was bored, he was ashamed of himself for not taking her seriously and for not breaking up with Haley sooner. He hadn't even had the balls to speak to her as soon as she had woken up. He was scared shitless and was clueless as hell.

He knew Brooke and she was transparent as a piece of glass to him. What could he do, what was he expected to do?

Rachel trembled with nerves; she couldn't bring herself to look at Brooke as she calmly ate her chocolate pudding with Owen quietly making small talk with her. This wasn't happening only in the fucking twilight zone would Brooke bring herself to have a civil conversation with Owen of all people. Rachel couldn't save face if her life depended on it, what other proof could there be that there was something seriously going on between her and him but that he was right there sitting across from her. He had silently asked with his eyes if she was ok and she had just nodded, the smile that had broken across his face had warmed her heart and it scared her.

"Could you please throw my plate away Owen?" Brooke's voice jarred her out of her thoughts and hearing the sickenly sweet tone that she used put Rachel on high alert. Brooke timidly smiled at her and that made Rachel's heart race, this sneaky skank was up to something.

"We need to talk Rachel and whatever you and Owen have going on is none of my business." That single statement made something in Rachel's inside curl with pleasure, in her own twisted little way Brooke had somewhat given her the approval. She wanted to lock Owen in a closet and have her way with him.

" Sure like now or…?" Brooke nodded her head and held her timid smile in place." Owen I'm going to take Brooke outside to the recovery patient park while you grab lunch." Without a backwards glance she grabbed Brooke's wheel chair and silently wheeled her down the hallway and into the elevator to get to the ground floor. Through all of this Brooke didn't glance at her once, Rachel just prayed that whatever it was wouldn't be bad and be something like their friendship ending.

Brooke silently twisted the hospital issued blanket between her fingers and looked everywhere but at Rachel's face. The October wind was biting and Brooke snuggled closer in the blanket, she was sitting across from Rachel in her wheelchair and Rachel sat on the wooden bench.

"I hope your warm because my ass is on this cold bench and I'm pretty sure I'm getting frost bite on it!" Rachel huffed her indignations and tried to find warmth in her leather jacket and Brooke just stuck her tongue out at her," Whatever skank your fat ass has enough warmth in one butt cheek for the both of us!" Rachel smacked Brooke upside the head and ruffled the brunette's hair who just pouted.

Brooke tried to smooth her hair in vain since the wind picked up and made it an unruly mess once again," Ok let's be serious for just one second here." Brooke waited for Rachel to stop smirking," You and Owen its cool honestly as long as he's not being shady." Rachel's face turned as red as her hair roots she prepared to protest but Brooke hushed her with a scathing look," It's cool Rachel it honestly is but I just ask that you stop with the binge drinking and whatever other little surprises I don't know about."

Rachel's mind was running around in circles trying to wrap her head around the idea of Brooke actually approving of Owen." Wha- Wha-" Brooke giggled uncontrollably at the red head's shocked face.

" What I'm about to tell you just don't flip out on me I only found out like two days ago and you are the only other one that knows…" Brooke shut her eyes counted to ten, let a big breath of air out," I'm pregnant as in knocked up by Nathan!" Brooke's heart stopped as she waited for the explosion to happen, she waited a couple more seconds and nothing. Brooke opened her eyes and Rachel just looked at her, she didn't make a sound.

Rachel couldn't wrap her mind around what Brooke had just said, what she could say? The unexpected had just happened to two of her best friends and she had no idea what to think f it or say. The least the Rachel could do was try," Brooke you do know that now you can officially be a fat ass with a good excuse?" Brooke's eyes widened in surprise but they soon filled with tears.

"Damn it Rachel I hadn't even thought of that!"Brooke leaned forward to envelope Rachel in a big ass hug.

" Brooke everything will be ok and if it isn't then I will set things straight." Rachel reveled in the warmth of Brooke's hug and the newfound revelation, they could go through anything, they could.

"Have you told Nathan?" sudden frigid air hit her in the face, Brooke was slumped n her chiar with her face buried in her lap.

" No I haven't. There's Haley and he hasn't even stopped by to see me and-and I don't know, I absolutely don't know."

Nathan took a big breath and looked at the Tree Hill hospital, he continued sitting in his truck, and he was frozen with anxiety. He took another big breath but his body wasn't responding with his minds thoughts at trying to get out of the damn truck and moving his ass out.

He grabbed all his courage and with his heart on his sleeve he left the safety of his vehicle and walked forward to his possible future.

"_Nathan fucking Royale Scott get your ass out of bed and go apologize to Peyton!" Nathan didn't dare move out from under his covers, he really didn't want to face a burning Rachel and steaming Brooke, but then again he shouldn't of have been a jackass to his girlfriend the night before. Cold air hit his bare back as Rachel pulled the covers away from him and he felt how he was being pulled out of bed by Brooke whose fingernails were digging into his ankles._

"_No! Let go you wench!" Rachel jumped on top of him and tried smothering him, he rolled over and both landed on the hardwood floor. "BROOKE ATTACK!" _

"_NO!" Both Rachel and Nathan yelled but too late they were squished as Brooke giddily bounced on them repeatedly.'_

"Brooke are you decent?" he softly opened the door and just found two sleeping girls, one wrapped in bundles of blankets and wrapped in the other girl's arms. Rachel was on the outside of the blanket burrito, she held Brooke in her arms, both of their hair was fanned out around their heads creating a halo of fiery red and dark brown.

On the left side of the bed sat Owen in an armchair all splayed out, sleeping heavily as his snores practically shook the room. Nathan felt a swelling of jealousy surge within him, he should of have been the one sleeping on that arm chair, he should have been here the whole day spending it with them but he had been an ass and not showed up until it was too late.

The slamming of a door jarred Owen awake, he looked around quickly making sure that Rachel and Brooke were still sleeping. He smiled once he saw them fast asleep on the bed, peace and security was written in their features, he intended to keep it that way.

Rachel stretched her arms and curled her toes, it was five in the afternoon and it was time to go home and take Brooke with them also. She rolled out of bed, trying not to wake Brooke. She padded softly over to Owen and shoved him, when it came to waking him she had to try her hardest, he was like a damn rock. He snorted and swatted her hands away; she sucker punched him," Whaaa!" he glared at her and she just blew him a kiss.

She held her finger up to her lips to silence him and nodded her head at Brooke, he grumbled and huffed but helped her anyways to gather all their stuff and get Brooke's things ready.

Lucas and Peyton quickly made their way to Brooke's room with the nurse and busted in the room with balloons and shouts. Brooke woke with a start and started smiling once she caught sight of the two blondes.

"Leyton!" she opened her arms to receive hugs from both of them. Rachel left with Owen to sign the release forms, Rachel had used her fake idea and pretended to be Brooke's older cousin in order to be able to see her and to prevent the hospital from calling their parents.

Peyton played with Brook's hair as Lucas started telling them his master plan," I think Nathan should be your slave, he should carry all of your books….No! Better yet he should carry you all around school!" Peyton threw her pillow at him!

" Babe you give blondes a bad name sometimes." Brooke chuckled along with Peyton as Lucas just scratched the back of his head as he watched them poke fun at him.

"You guys are no fun!" He pouted and sat down grumpily on the chair.

His large callous fingers intertwined with her small dainty ones, Rachel looked down in wonder at their hands and a smile graced her face. "I think we should make this official Red." Owen's words made Rachel's eyes bug out of her face and her heart started fluttering. He brought his face down to hers, gave her a slow sweet kiss," Will you be my girlfriend Rachel Gatina?"

Rachel melted on the spot,"Ah-ah yes! YES!" she wrapped her arms around him, she reached up on her tippy toes and attacked his face with light kisses until she she kissed his pouting lips, nice and slow.

Things were kind of looking up so far, maybe a happy ending wasn't too absurd for the jaded teens.

_**The next chapter is when everything explodes BIG time.**_


	12. Tables Turned

**Ch. 12 Tables Turned**

"Come on Brooke one more step, we can do it." Rachel huffed and puffed with the strain of helping her best friend up the stairs, it was really difficult seeing the Brooke was exhausted and couldn't even try to help since the slightest strain could be bad for the baby.

Brooke rolled her eyes in annoyance, Rachel was blowing things way out of portion, she was even letting her try to even the weight out by not leaning so much on her," Ya know Owen could come in handy right about now or even Nathan but no you had to send Owen away and you left our phones in the car…Real smart Rachel."

"Heifer!" Rachel couldn't go much farther, they had sixteen steps more to go, "Let's take a breather." She gently helped Brooke sit down." Maybe we should fix you a room downstairs so that you don't have to go up and down the stairs all the time." Brooke smiled at the thought.

"That'd be cool but then I won't be sharing a room with you anymore…no never mind you 're going to be entertaining with your perverse slutty tricks."Rachel glared at her but a faint blush covered her cheeks.

"I really hope that you don't plan on kissing that baby with that potty mouth of yours." Brooke was slacked jawed but chuckled slightly.

"That was a good one Rachel, what have you been doing to polish your skills?" both girls started to laugh.

Rachel slung one arm around Brooke's shoulders," Wanna know what I just remembered?" the brunette perked up with curiosity and arched an eyebrow," This is why we are best friends…well more like family because who else would put up with our crap and bitichiness?"

"I love you Rachel Gatina like a sister."Brooke hugged her best friend; she knew that when the going got rough, Rachel was always going to be there no matter what, every moment in her life no matter if it was the good or bad, Rachel was going to be in it.

Nathan stared at the intimidating big ass house, two of the most important people in his life were in there and he was being chicken shit by not going in. he was a complete jerk, he hadn't talked to Brooke any since she went in to the hospital and the one time he had tried he had been just blinded by jealousy and walked out.

He knew he was being immature but just the thought of Owen made his stomach churn and put a sour taste in his mouth. He gathered his courage in one hand and his heart in the other.

Brooke shifted uncomfortably from one side of her butt to the other. Rachel had gone to pack some things in a bag to take to the downstairs bedroom that was going to be hers until she popped her baby out. Just the thought having a child of her own made this bubbly feeling tickled her.

"What's all the smiling for?" that voice took her breath away, made her blood rush and her heart stutter. Nathan lazily smiled up at her from the base of the stairs.

All sorts of crazy emotions rushed through her body but the two that overruled over them was anger and frustration." Miracle has happened before my eyes. You'd think that when people are in their death beds or in a hospital bed then their best friends would go and see them."

Brooke couldn't even look at him, she was afraid that she'd just end up trying to break his face with her cast.

Nathan felt the whole weight of the world mount on his shoulders; he made his way carefully up the stairs, his heart pounded in his ears and a million and one apologies came to his lips but he was silent.

He stood two steps down from her and sat down," What do you want me to say Brooke? You should know I'm sorry, I did come but Morello was in your room, what the hell? What's your business to him?" He glowered at her with blazing blue eyes. Brooke looked at him with genuine confusion, hurt and maybe fear? What could she be scared of?

"He was there for Rachel and I went ahead and made peace with him, it's a bit childish you know, just pissing him off because we get jealous of how much time he takes her away from us, but he is good to her and for her. Just chill and don't go puffing your chest out when he starts coming around the house." Nathan was in shock, he was suppose to accept Owen just out of the blue? That guy was a golden certified douche bag.

"I don't understand, I can't comprehend much less wrap my mind around the idea of even being ok with guy are you stupid or something? It's just plain wrong on so many levels." Brooke's eyes widened with hurt and the mama lion to defend Rachel rose up.

"Well I'm sorry if you've been too occupied with shoving your tongue down tutor girl's throat to not notice that Rachel actually likes this guy. When was the last time Rachel kept a guy for more than one weekend? He could actually be good for her." Brooke prayed silently in her mind to keep her sanity around this boy.

"I don't know… I just don't want Rachel getting hurt by the first guy she actually lets in all the way. Hell even me and you haven't don't that yet. She can act all big bitch and everything but she is so fragile." Nathan scratched the back of his neck in thought, and Brooke took small breaths really fast.

" Well one of us has to do it, survive it and tell the other two how it went and if it's worth it in the long run. If it's worth letting someone in and if they don't throw it back maybe we aren't so bad after all… did you let Haley in?" Brooke held her breath. Nathan looked at her with confusion.

"In my head I knew Haley was someone good, someone that is worth their weight in gold but my heart wasn't into it. I tried letting her in but the bits I did let her see, she didn't realize what a big thing it was for me, how special I thought she was. I still think she's special but not my kind of special. Me and her are over with." Brooke tried composing her face, tried to keep everything in neutral but it was too darn hard on the inside she was jumping with joy.

"I'm really sorry to hear that…Nathan I think you need to know this, I have to tell you but just don't fly off the handle like an ass wipe ok?" Nathan frowned at this and scooted the last two steps towards her so he was on the same step with her he put one arm around her and held her hand with his.

"Me and you have been messing around, you've been the only guy I've been with this whole time… Just please don't hate me please…I'm pregnant, we're pregnant." Tears were rolling down her face, she felt as he pulled himself away from her physically, he even had slid inches away from her, she wrapped her own arms around herself. Damn it where was Rachel, the whore was probably around the corner eavesdropping.

_Pregnant. Preagnant. We're pregnant_. That kept running around in his mind, screaming and crashing together. She couldn't be, it couldn't be possible. "What! Nononono I have plans Brooke, I'm going to college, I'm going to Duke…we're only seventeen." He furiously got up and looked down at her with hatred and confliction. "What the hell?"

His hissy fit only made Brooke cry harder, she tried blocking out his questioning and harsh tone, she covered her face as more tears came." How do I even know that it's mine? Did you do this on purpose?" Brooke glared at him with seething rage.

"On purpose? Are you fucking stupid or something? '_Hmm I should get knocked up today… that sounds nice.'_ You think I wanted this? I have goals for my life too Nate, I might not have everything figured out but I know I'm going to make something out of myself. Having a kid isn't going to change that."

"Brooke you're seventeen, you are nowhere near mature enough to even take care of yourself much less of another human being. Think about it Brooke, you think Richard and Victoria are going to happily hand you money to take care of it for the rest of its life?"

**-SLAP-** the sound of skin making contact with another skin so harshly reverberated through their ears. Brooke's handprint was making its self known on the left side of his face." A child is not an it. You should know what it feels like to be called that, especially me and Rachel, you were lucky to have Deb. If you want to keep talking about the subject call it what it is."

Brooke shakily got up on her foot, balanced herself on the good one and tried taking a step, a tightening in her abdomen made her stop and instead just stood there with her back towards him.

"Rachel! You can come out now!" Rachel came out a few seconds later, she had her jaw stubbornly locked in place. She was not going to say anything, this was between the two of them, they needed to fix whatever bad mojo they had going on between them.

Rachel silently helped Brooke the rest of the way up, Brooke had tears pouring down her face but was silent.

Nathan watched them go.

How could he be a father? His was an asshole, he had no father figure to look up to, he couldn't be a father, he didn't know how to be one. Nathan didn't know how to be next to Brooke through all of this, she was scared just like him on the inside, and he didn't have it in him to be brave and strong for the both of them.

_**Yes I know I had like 19 chapters up, I can't remember honestly how many I had. The story is still the same, nothing has changed in it. I only went back and smashed some chapters together because it didn't make any since to have the chapters broken up like I did when then went together so perfectly.**_


	13. As the World Spins

CH. 13 As The World Spins

Rachel lazily rolled to her left and fell off the bed dragging all the covers with her, she scrambled to her feet and was met with a laughing Brooke, clutching her sides. Rachel glared at her and threw a pillow at her." Ow- bitch that kinda hurt!"

"That's what I was aiming for heifer." Brooke just stuck her tongue out at Rachel who just flipped her off.

Rachel looked at the disaster that was Brooke Davis, the girl was irrevocably stupidly in love with their childhood best friend Nathan Scott. Who knew what was going on in that boy's head, he hadn't been at the house for two weeks now and wouldn't even answer Rachel's calls or texts.

Rachel helped Brooke to the bathroom and then made her way downstairs, she needed to get some food in the girl before she left for school.

The doctor had given them a note to give to school, Brooke would have to home school the remainder of the school year. Brooke had been a bit bummed out but it didn't matter as long as the baby was ok and her leg healed perfectly fine.

Brooke hated crutches, they were inconvenient and oh so so evil, she struggled with setting a rhythm to get anywhere. She carefully hobbled to the kitchen and was greeted to the sweet smell of sizzling bacon. She smiled at Rachel and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"So what's on the agenda today?" little bits of bacon flew out of Brooke's mouth and Rachel scrunched up her face in disgust.

"I know we grew up with the help but damn show some table manners!" Rachel wiped up the bits of food and chastised Brooke; she just rolled her eyes, flipped her off and kept on eating.

"Ok so the agenda for today is that I'm going to school, I'm coming back during lunch and dropping you off at physical therapy and Owen picks you up from it…your choice if you want him to keep you company until I get back-"

Brooke choked on her bacon and ungraciously spit up a big blob onto her napkin," Hold on so you're trusting me to behave around Owen?" Brooke started to laugh," Just don't blame me if he runs for the hills ok? Ok."

Rachel hadn't thought of Brooke scaring Owen away, that boy was wrapped around her pinkie and he would do anything for her and hopefully he could put with her.

Nathan could lie to himself all that he wanted, he could repeat it in his head like a mantra, _ I'm not wrong_, but he was but he didn't care. What he was doing at the moment was for him, he needed to clear his head and figure things out. He hadn't gone to school for two weeks and had dodged Rachel's phone calls and texts. What he needed was time but it looked like his time was up.

He grudgingly got out of bed, he needed to face his demons and certain a certain red head and brunette.

Peyton walked to her second block class and caught sight of a tall, dark and jerk Scott making his way to the gym, she followed.

"Nate! Wait up!" he turned surprised at seeing her, the last time he had spoken to her was during their silly string fight. He waited for her to catch up with him.

"Where are you going? I'm pretty sure you don't go to the gym till after school." She raised a blonde eyebrow at him. He looked down and scuffed his black Jordans for a second.

"It's easier to skip without being caught if you cut across the gym." She laughed and nodded her head in agreement. Peyton had heard from Rachel that he had had a fallout with her and Brooke and taking a closer look behind the smile she could see how dull his eyes were and that he was clearly hurting.

"I'll join you, come on I want a burger." She hooked her arm with his and chuckled at his surprised face.

She watched as he played around with the fries that were now cold and wouldn't look up from his plate. She knew his body movements from a long time ago when they had dated, she could tell that he needed to say something but decided not to push him.

"Me and Haley broke up."

"I'm sorry Nate, but if it's meant to be you guys will find your way back to each other."

Nathan shook his head, he needed to talk to someone and knew Peyton was trustworthy.

" I doubt that's going to happen because you see I happen to be in love with this girl and it's not Haley."

Peyton kept silent, she knew not to push him and waited.

" You see the girl I love, I love her and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her…"

Nathan stopped and thought, Peyton was on the edge of her seat," Annnd?"

He snapped out of it," It's Brooke, it has always been her and I'm scared. I'm scared of loving her and it not being enough or not working out and-"

"Nathan-" his blue eyes met her green ones-" If you love her then go to her. You don't want to sit around wondering what if, just go out there and do it, deal with the mess later."

"She's pregnant Peyton, and I don't know if I can deal with that." He shoved his plate away and buried his face in his hands; Peyton was shocked, she got up from her seat and went around the table to his side and wrapped her arms around him.

She stroked his hair and calmed him down.

"Shhh, Nathan just breathe. It's going to be ok."

Nathan looked at her with teary eyes," How could it possibly be ok?"

Owen scratched his head and watched in wonder as Brooke hobbled around in her new room trying to find the perfect scarf that would match her earrings. He tried containing his chuckles when she figured out that she couldn't reach the scarf that was on the top shelf of her closet.

"Move aside short stack!" he easily reached his hand over and plucked the scarf down for her, she grumble a 'Thank you ass wipe' to him. Owen rolled his eyes and sent a special prayer to the guys upstairs asking for patience.

"So remind me again why Rachel couldn't make it?" she hobbled in front of him, making her way to his hummer really slow, she didn't want to fall and bust her ass.

Owen walked behind her making sure not to rush her and watching her steps," Well she said something about getting your work and trying to retake a chemistry test but she did say that she'd bring red velvet chocolate cake." He watched as big smile broke across her face.

She smiled at the thought of a delicious big slice of cake but when she caught sight of how far up it was to get into the passenger seat her smile disappeared.

"Seriously? Don't you need like some sort of step ladder to get into that thing?"

Owen wrinkled his forehead," It's not my car's fault that you're short and crippled-"she raised a crutch and hit his shin." Ow! That really hurt!"

"Now you know how I feel." She sneered at him with a glare, without a word he wrapped his arms around her, ignored her threats, and put her safely in the hummer. He picked up her dropped crutches, went around the car and got in; he turned to his right and looked at her, "What?" Brooke childishly looked away from him.

Nathan walked slowly into his house, dragging his feet and his soul. His ears perked up when he heard some shuffling coming from the kitchen. A smile broke across his face, his mom was home. He excitedly picked up his pace and rushed to the kitchen," Mom I thought you weren't going to-",he choked on his words and his smile dropped.

"Well son I'm sure as hell not your mom but I am your father, come give your old man a hug." The devil himself was standing in the kitchen, Dan Scott.

Nathan stiffly walked over to his father and gave him a hug, after getting the hug Dan walked them over to the kitchen table and took a seat and motion for Nathan to do the same also and he did.

"Son there is no easier way to say this but your mom won't be coming home for a while. She admitted herself to rehab."

Nathan's blood froze and his spirit shattered," What are you talking about?"

A slow sinister smile broke across Dan's face," Well son your mother wanted the divorce but she is in no condition to win custody over you with her um- small problem."

Nathan knew his parents were no fairytale, they weren't going to last till their deaths do them apart marriage vow. Deb going into rehab willingly was absurd, Dan must have something over her that could come out to play in court really bad.

"How long is she going to be away?" Nathan held his breath as he waited for an answer.

Dan smiled that evil smile of his," Maybe three months, but don't worry son time will fly by with your training.

Owen clenched his teeth behind closed lips in pain; Brooke Davis had a death grip on his hand as she nervously lay on the examination table in the doctor's office. The doctor instructed her to lift her shirt up a bit to rub some gel on her stomach so they could start the ultrasound.

She did as she was told one handed and Owen marveled at her smooth, pale flat tummy. He mentally slapped himself and focused on a spot in the far corner of the room.

The gel was cold and Brooke squirmed uncomfortably, the doctor soon turned the ultrasound machine on and the screen looked a bit gray and blurry.

_BOOM..BOOM..BOOM_

Owen's ears perked up and he looked at the screen and only made out a peanut-shaped- blob.

_BOOM..BOOM..BOOM_

Brooke stupidly stared at the screen in wonder. That was her baby, her's and Nathan's child.

_BOOM..BOOM..BOOM.._

"You notice that boom boom sound, that's the baby's heart beat." The doctor watched warmly as Brooke and Owen's faces lit up with astonishment and happiness.

Rachel exasperatley huffed as her call went yet again to Owen's voicemail," Hey babe just calling in to check out how things are going with Brooke…well give me a call back!" she felt something funny in her tummy, like something big had just happened and she missed it.

On the other side of town Nathan finally took a break to catch his breath, Dan had made him run five miles without stopping. He put his hand over his heart and felt it thump, _BOOM..BOOM..BOOM._


	14. Unraveling

**Ch. 14 Unraveling**

_**And I'm back! **_

Nathan made his way down the hallway, his hands on the wall guiding him past the den and through the living room. His body was tired and his movements were strained, his bed called his name but he knew that he just couldn't sleep in this house.

Earlier in the day Dan had pushed him past his limits, ordering him to train nonstop and his body couldn't take much more of the abuse he didn't have much pride left and he knew that he's only escape for the weekend was to flee across town to the Gatina house.

He silently shut the front door and made his way hurriedly across the front lawn and didn't even bother stopping at his truck, he walked.

Rachel rested her head on Brooke's lap and Owen was sprawled out on the floor where he had set camp with pillows and blankets, they were watching his favorite movie, _The Guardian_, and it was so damn good he always got teary eyed at the end and the girls always teased him about it. Rachel reached out her hand and began playing with Owen's hair, his was cut short and was baby soft, her mind wandered back to another dark headed boy that would come bounding in whatever room the girls were and always lay his head in her lap waiting for her to play with his hair, _Nathan_, that boy hadn't come back to the house for a whole month now, it was the beginning of December and nothing.

She rarely saw him at school and when she did he'd turn and walk the other way. Rachel glanced up at Brooke who was absently rubbing her pregnant belly, she had began showing by the middle of November and this month they would get to know the sex of the baby. Brooke rarely smiled these days and when she did it was when Owen would bring her favorite ice cream and when Rachel would take her out shopping for the baby.

The cast was gone and now Brooke had to wear a padded boot on her foot and a brace on her knee for two more weeks, she was excited to be able to finally move around with freedom and get ready for the birth of her child.

Brooke traced designs on her baby bump and thought back on last month, when she was younger she always loved November. It represented the only time that her parents came home and they would celebrate thanksgiving as a family, when December came they fled to exotic beaches to escape the south's cold and celebrate New Year's Eve, they always left Brooke home with the Gatina's, Rachel's parents always stayed till Christmas.

This year, November, had been hell on wheels, her parents did a surprise visit , they found out about her pregnancy and when she wouldn't tell them who the father was they disowned her.

_The stinging on her scalp only made her wince and hold her pregnant belly and try to protect it, Victoria wouldn't loosen the grip she had on her hair._

"_Tell who the bastard's father is!" Brooke shook her head in protest and Victoria only got angrier and swung her around, Brooke held her hands out protectively and landed on the carpet._

" _I should on have known better to let you live irresponsibly with that slut of a friend you have, either you tell me the name and we can fix this or you are cut off." Victoria wished more than anything to undo this whole mess with the most of extremes measures: abortion._

_Brooke shook with fear, she had never seen her mother this angry, Victoria had never once acted violent to her, maybe an insult here and there but she never got physical._

"_I can't tell you who it is." Victoria raised her eyebrows, the evil sinister smile on her face got bigger._

"_Well then Brooke you have two hours to clean out this room, take what you can with you, you are no longer welcomed in this house or to our money." _

Every single time Brooke thought back to that evening her scalped stung with the memory. She had arrived at Rachel's doorstep with her bags and the rested packed in her beloved baby blue bug Volkswagen. Rachel didn't hesitate to take her in.

Rachel had called her parents and after five hours on the phone pleading, bargaining, and lowering her dignity her parents allowed her to help Brooke with the promise of her attending the college of their choice and they got to meet Owen. Rachel kept mentally kicking herself for promising the last thing, how could she introduce Owen to them? She had never let them meet a boy she was interested in much less actually involved with. Once she told Owen this he let a big shit-eating grin cross his face and she punched him for it.

Owen had integrated himself with the two best friends so flawless it was as if the whole high school drama never happened. He found himself smiling every time he saw Rachel and Brooked teased him without mercy about it.

_Owen came down the stairs in the dark, which wasn't a good idea, Brooke's crutches were on the last step and he stumbled over them and almost busted his ass. Lucky for him no one saw that._

_He made his way to the kitchen for something to eat and that's where he found Brooke sitting by the counter smacking down a peanut butter and jelly sandwich._

"_Whoa there tiger easy." She glared at him and flipped him off. Brooke busied herself with chewing the last of her sandwich and focused on Owen._

"_You wanna know a secret that is about you but you don't even know?" Her hazel eyes looked like cat eyes in the dark and glittered with mirth._

_Owen stood there thinking it in his head trying to figure out the riddle, " Ok you got me, what the heck you talking about?"_

_She shakily stood from her seat, limped over to him, looked up to him and whispered," I know you are in love with my best friend, you want to know how I know?" she paused looked at him with her hypnotizing cat eyes and continued," You look at her like the sun shines outta her ass!" _

Boy was Brooke right, Rachel couldn't go anywhere without Owen following her around like a lost love-sick puppy and she loved every second of it.

The movie credits rolled and Rachel realized that Brooke had fallen asleep, she tapped Owen's head and gestured to Brooke when he turned around. He simply got up, arranged her comfortably in his arms and took her to her own room, Rachel began folding the blankets and straightening out the living room.

_Diiing_

The doorbell rang, she checked her watch and it read back to her with midnight, who could it be? She cautiously looked through the peep hole and gasped.

The door swung open and Nathan found himself staring into dark chocolate eyes that could kick his ass and he deserved the punch that came flying at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?"spit flew out of her mouth but she didn't care, the anger burning through her wanted t destroy the guy that was holding his jaw in pain.

"Just let me crash here tonight, I won't cause any trouble, please Rachel I have nowhere else to go."

Rachel was torn, inside was her heartbroken best friend and standing on her doorstep was the one responsible for all the tears. She took a deep breath," Towels are still in the same place, you still have the same room and everything just don't bother her." She turned and headed back inside of the house leaving the door open for him.

An unsettling feeling settled in her stomach, tomorrow could be hell.

Brooke woke up with a bitter taste in her mouth, looked around and saw that she was in her warm comfortable bed, she mentally thanked Owen for carrying her to her room.

She reached over for her phone, checked the day which was Saturday, decided to hang out with Peyton and texted her.

**Brook: Yo let's hang**

**Peyton: Sure , no Browen?**

**Brooke: Na they're glued together let's give them some space, Lucas?**

**Peyton: He's working, just you and me cool?**

**Brooke: As ice**

**Peyton: My place in 30 we can go out for breakfast and head over to the mall**

**Brooke: Read my mind see ya then**

Brooke really didn't want to leave her bed but she flung her covers off and looked around for clothes to change into. She decided on black leggings and a green chashmere sweater and some black flats. She hurried to wash her face and mouth and changed. She pulled her hair back and styled it into a side braid. She threw some eyeliner and gloss, she carefully made her way up the stairs to Rachel's room to say goodbye and wake Owen's lazy ass up.

She pounded on the door and heard a annoyed 'go away' but bounded in," Elmo I'm going out! Yo Ponyboy! WAKE UP!" Owen gruffly threw a pillow which she dodged and Rachel sleepily waved at her. Brooke just shook her head at them and closed the door silently.

She grabbed and apple off the kitchen counter, her keys and her coat out of the coat room and walked out the front door. Brooke felt a burning at the back of her head and turned back around to the house and saw the window's drapes flutter, _weird._

Nathan looked dumbstruck as Brooke's car pulled out of the drive away, she looked beautiful.

_**And I'm back, as I have said before and I say it again: this story will be completed! I just started school, my senior year to be exact; in a foreign place where I have no friends and have to start over from scratch…it gets hard **_

_**I have a new story please check it out, it'll be like One Tree Hill but different characters, check it out! **_


	15. Don't Leave Me Hanging

**Ch. 15 Don't Leave Me Hanging With My Heart In Your Palm**

Nathan stayed in his room until he finally heard Rachel and Owen leave. How ridiculous was he being, he was hiding from his best friends like a little boy in his room, he shook his head and walked to the kitchen. He mentally started to make a list of what he was going to eat for breakfast: eggs, cereal, bacon, oran-, there on the fridge door was a grainy black and white picture of an ultrasound.

On shaky legs he took his final steps to the picture and with shaky hands took the picture and studied it.

It looked like a deformed water monkey but none the less it was a baby, Brooke's baby, his baby…his vision got blurry, he had tears flooding his eyes.

It was so warm, sweet and delicious; it was official Peyton Sawyer was have a taste bud orgasm. She looked across from her to find Brooke smirking at her over the plate of delicious waffles." What?"

"I think that's the first time I've actually seen you enjoy something that is not music."

Peyton smiled and shrugged," Really I hadn't noticed but damn it these waffles are the flipping best."

Brooke just smiled at her childhood friend and and plunged headfirst with her question,"So Nathan told you didn't he?" the pretty blonde scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and the brunette sighed, Peyton was never really that good at playing dumb.

"He told you he's the sperm donor." Peyton's cheeks burned red for being caught lying, she knew that whatever the situation that was between them had to be resolved between them.

"Brooke I ju-"

"Don't worry Peyt I know you were trying to stay out of it, thanks I appreciate it." Peyton felt relief flood every pore in her body.

"So how are you going to do this? How are you going to handle being a single high school mom with no parental support?" Peyton watched as Brooke's eyes got serious and hardened.

The brunette took a final bite of her waffle, wiped her mouth with the napkin, took a deep breath and answered the blonde's question," Before any of this happened I pictured myself in ten years with a successful clothing line, maybe even engaged. In some of the worst case scenarios I pictured myself as some scum bag's trophy wife. ..Now… I lie awake sometimes and think about it and I know I can make it on my own. I know I'm gonna struggle but I'm going to make it. I'm going to graduate and go to college the only thing I have to worry about is having to answer my child's question of who or where their father is." Brooke had gotten a faraway look and Peyton just took it all in.

The two friends gathered their stuff, paid and walked outside to Peyton's comet, they had left Brooke's bug back at Peyton's house. They drove quietly back to the Sawyer house deciding to postpone their shopping trip; Brooke had homework to catch on and Peyton had albums to organize.

Peyton watched as the cheery brunette drove home, she whipped her cell phone out and texted.

**Peyton: She's on her way home**

**Rachel: Shit! Nate's still in the house**

**Peyton: Let nature run its course?**

**Rachel:But what if she kills him?**

**Peyton: It'll be fair, just stay out of the house until you think for sure they have gotten everything out of their system.**

**Rachel: If any of my furniture is damaged you're paying for it Sawyer**

**Peyton: Wouldn't expect anything less Gatina**

Brooke cheerful limped her way up the driveway, she didn't have that much homework to do so she could dedicate her time to making baby clothes; she opened the door and carelessly shut it behind her.

" I'm hooommmee!" she got no reply, she just continued on to her bedroom-," Holy crap! What are _you_ doing here?" there none other but Nathan Scott was sitting on her bed.

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes and held out the ultrasound picture, with trembling hands Brooke snatched out of his hands as if he could taint something so precious with his bare hands.

"What do you want Nathan?" she looked just tired to him, there was no anger no nothing directed to him, like he wasn't even worth it and that stung him.

" I just needed a break from Dan and came here last night… and I saw this on the fridge an-and… I …" Nathan looked down at his hands, he couldn't look at Brooke without being ashamed of how he reacted to the news.

Brooke didn't know if she should beat the ever living crap out of him or beg for him to be by her side, she needed to do what was best for her child she herself didn't matter anymore.

"I asked what did you want Nathan. I didn't ask what you are doing here. Just listen good ok? I'm not going to ever ask you this again but hear me out and don't speak till I'm done." Brooke waited and he nodded in agreement, she approached him and sat by him making sure to have distance between them.

"We've known each other since before puberty, we've hit some rough patches together and gotten through them together. I am not going to ask this ever again and you don't have to if you don't want to."

Nathan didn't look up from his hands, his ears were burning. Brooke had gotten up half way through the speech and was pacing back and forth like a caged animal, well as best as she could with her injured leg, she turned on her heel, took his face in her hands and looked him dead in his eyes, "This is a child, he or she is half of you and me, hopefully the best parts, I can't do this on my own but if I have to I will…" she waited.

Nathan got up next to her and took her hands in his," I love you Brooke Davis and this child and damn it if I'm not in his or her life." Brooke looked at him with tears in her eyes and soon they were hugging like their life depended on it.

Owen turned up the stereo even louder and earned a smack on the back of his head from the fiery red head sitting next to him in the passenger seat. "What I do this time?" he grinned at her like a little school boy and Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest," Why are you taking the long way home?"

He stared straight ahead and refused to look at her," It's a surprise." The screeching that followed next and the way that she threw herself at him had him swerving on the road and trying to cover his ears at the same time.

Rachel was cheesing big time, she loved surprises.

Owen drove for about ten minutes more, pulled over on a low shoulder, unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face Rachel who was more confused than anything. He took her hands in his, drew in a big breath and let it out, he was nervous," Rachel I really really like you and we've hit some rough times but we've gotten through them and I like you even more for the person that you have showed me that you are. I mean look at how you've stood by Brooke's side no matter what." Rachel blushed red to the already red roots of her hair.

" Rachel I want us to date exclusively, just me and you." He searched through his pockets and came up with a navy blue velvet box and placed it in Rachel's hands, she looked at it with saucer wide eyes. She opened it to see a simple promise ring, it was white gold with three modest diamonds on it. She launched herself at him with such force that the hummer shook.

"I love you Morello." She kissed his shocked face.

He memorized every smooth curve and smiled against her skin when he heard her sigh or felt her shudder. Her lips made a trail from his left temple to below his jaw, the sounds she made under him burned into his mind. In the end as they lay wrapped in each other he whispered promises of never leaving her into her hair and voiced out the simple and only truth," I love you Gatina.

Her music today inspired him and the words just flowed from him into his hands which were busily typing away.

Peyton loved watching people when they were so immersed in what they loved that you could see their passion for it in the air. She stood in the doorway of her walk in closet and watched Lucas as he pounded away at the computer. She crept up behind his chair and wrapped her arms around him.

" Luke imagine there's that moment that changes your whole life…who is standing next to you?" he craned his neck up to look at her green eyes.

"That's easy Peyton, it's you. When I'm finally having my book published and going for a signing you are going to be right there next to me."

"Good answer."

_**That good part that has to come up for the story to take 180 is coming up and I just hope you guys don't hate me for it …read and review!**_


End file.
